True Romance
by Louder Than Love
Summary: Something goes wrong with Pan's curse. Regina ends up with Henry and Emma in Manhattan with new memories and a new life. When Hook comes calling for the savior to save her parents and Storybrooke he finds something he never thought he'd find - a happy Emma and Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**Authors Note: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**Story picks up a year after Pan cast the curse. Something went wrong with Pan's curse and somehow included Regina in the loss of memories with Emma and Henry. But also with new memories for all three.**

* * *

**_Manhattan _**

"We need to get up."

A pair of green eyes peered at the clock on the bedside table and chuckled, "Nah, we got a few more minutes."

"We've hit snooze to where it just gave up going off and it's been probably another half hour on top of that." Full lips pulled into a tired smile as the woman rolled over to look at the blonde holding her in bed. "We need to get up, Emma."

"Few more minutes." The blonde pouted, she ran her hand up the back of Regina's tank top, "By the way, _you_ were the one hitting the snooze button."

At the feel of Emma's fingers on her skin Regina curled in closer to the blonde. Words were absent in the moment as the two women stared into each others eyes. The blonde gazed at Regina like she was the only thing in the world but she always looked at her like that. The love and care in the simplest of looks Emma gave her made Regina melt. In turn, she stared at the blonde like she was the most precious thing to her - next to Henry of course. A love for a child is very different than a love for a significant other.

"It's Saturday." Regina noted softly.

"Yeah, so we got a few more minutes before we need to get up and start the day." Emma murmured, she moved a little more closer to the woman she adored. Their noses bumped and a chuckle erupted from them both. The blonde pulled her head to the side at the realization, "Excuse my morning breath, Ms. Mills."

The brunette chuckled, "Oh please, we've been living together for over eight years. Your morning breath doesn't bother me."

"Smells like roses and dandelions, doesn't it?" Emma winked, it caused a throaty laugh to come from the brunette.

"Mhm, smells like heaven."

Emma laughed at the exaggeration, it only led her to lean in and place a chaste kiss on Regina's lips.

"You're such a dork." Regina mumbled against Emma's lips, she felt Emma's fingertips trail up and down her back lightly. She fisted Emma's tank top in front of her in an attempt to pull the woman closer. She always wanted Emma a little more closer. Maybe it was considered clingy but she knew Emma loved it. The reason Regina always pulled Emma closer was simple. There was always a slight fear that Emma was slipping from her fingers, from her grasp, she never knew where or why that feeling came but it was always there. She hated it and she never told Emma that. She knew there was no reason to fear losing Emma or even Henry. They were a family, simple as that.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"That you are." Regina pressed a kiss against Emma's lips before she added, "Now, I think it's time to get up. It is family day after all."

Emma grinned, "Family day with my two favorite people in the world. I love family day."

Regina pulled back to look clearer into Emma's eyes, her hand reached out to brush a few strands of hair from Emma's eyes, "I love you."

Emma's hand cupped Regina's cheek, "I love you too, Regina."

* * *

Emma found Henry already at the table with a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. The sight of her son made the blonde stop and smile for a moment. She couldn't believe how much the boy had grown. Memories flooded her mind of the past 13 years and everything they all had gone through together. They _were _a family. The moment Regina entered their lives everything fell into place. The boy grew to call Regina 'Mom', while he called Emma 'Ma'. Emma may have given birth to Henry but the boy looked to Regina as his other parent. She was his other parent. His other mom. There was no complication in that simple realization.

In their minds, Regina had came into Emma and Henry's life ten years ago. Henry had been three years old and Emma had been trying to put her life together while raising her son. It was love at first sight, the courtship between the two women was drawn out but it led them to where they were now.

Storybrooke, Snow White, The Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Peter Pan, Hook - all of it was gone from their mind. All that was left was the memories of raising Henry together. Emma and Regina's first kiss - their first _everything -_ together as a family. None of them had any idea that the memories were all fake.

And while the memories may be fake the feelings for one another...that was another story.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, ma?" The boy didn't look up from his bowl of cereal as he spoke. There was a small pull of a smile on his lips which only made Emma grin.

"Probably."

"Mom said she's going to the store to pick up some candy for the movie." The boy finally looked up to the blonde. The two shared an identical crooked smile, they nodded as they both said, "Family day."

"It's a tradition." Regina breezed into the room with a grin. Yes, family day was a tradition; it was something they did every Saturday. Everyday could be considered family day but Saturdays were really their day. They did many things together on family day but for today it was a walk around the park, lunch and then a movie. Simple but fun.

Regina looked between them both, "I know Junior Mints for you Henry but what would you like, dear?" Henry always had his go-to candy but Emma always changed her mind. Today would be no different.

"Ooh." Emma rubbed her hands together like a little kid. "Skittles. No, those mini-Butterfingers. NO! Buncha Crunch. Oh, I can't decide."

"I'll get all three." Regina knew better. Emma would most likely eat all the candy, if not at the movie but later that night. She watched the blonde grin happily. Regina would never say it aloud but she didn't need to. It was common knowledge she'd do anything to make Emma smile like that.

"You want anything else?" Regina looked to Henry once more, the boy shook his head. "I expect both of you to be ready when I get back." She grabbed her purse and looked to the two with expectant eyes as they both murmured a 'yes ma'am.' Regina walked up to Henry and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, she noticed the boy only smile more before she headed to the blonde who stood with her finger to the side of her cheek.

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled as she leaned in to kiss Emma's cheek only to get her lips at the last minute. The two women smiled into the kiss but kept it G-Rated in front of Henry as they always did even if it was a chore to do. It was so easy to get lost in one another no matter who was around.

Emma watched Regina leave the apartment, she kept her eyes on the closing door and waited a minute before it shut. She licked her lips nervously but kept still a minute more before she turned to Henry. The boy sat up a little taller before he asked, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

Emma nodded hurriedly before she ran up the stairs. The boy finished off his bowl of cereal before slurping down the milk and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He heard before he saw Emma come running down the stairs, she looked nervous as the boy ran up to her. The two looked at one another wide eyed. Henry already knew what it looked like because he helped pick it out with Emma.

Emma's throat was dry, she nervously licked her lips and glanced at the small black velvet box in her hand. Henry looked at her silently questioning her to see it.

"You've already seen it." Emma stated softly.

The boy shrugged, "It's different now because you bought it."

Emma looked to the boy with worried eyes, "You think she'll like it?"

"_Ma_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. She'll love it." Emma muttered, she held the box out to the boy a little more.

Henry grabbed it carefully with a small smile. He opened the box to see the beautiful 14 karat white gold diamond ring. A single diamond in the middle with a small diamond on each side of it. Nothing too extravagant but still...regal. Sophisticated and beautiful, just like Regina.

"Wow." The boy smiled. He still couldn't get over the pretty ring. It took forever for him and Emma to find the right ring for Regina but the minute the two saw that ring they knew it was perfect. When Emma asked him what he thought about her asking Regina to marry her the boy couldn't have been happier. He asked her in all seriousness why she hadn't thought of doing it sooner. Emma's answer seemed to even confuse her but she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"You think she'll say yes?" Emma asked nervously.

The boy looked into those green eyes with a serious gaze, "Ma, she'll say yes. When are you going to propose?"

"Not yet. Soon." Emma slipped the ring back into the box. The boy looked at her curiously, unsure about her answer. The blonde sighed, "I know it's supposed to be some elaborate thing and this huge set up for when you propose to someone but that's not me and Regina. You know?"

The boy nodded, he understood what she meant perfectly.

"Regina and I haven't always had a typical relationship." Emma laughed with a far off look. Oh, how she had no idea just how untypical her and Regina's relationship really was.

"When it feels right, I'll know." The woman nodded, she shut the velvet box with every intention of keeping the ring on her for whenever that moment came.

* * *

Regina stood in the candy aisle looking over every single thing the store had to offer. Sure she had been there many times before but she was always on the look out for other types of candy that she may want to try. As well as whatever Emma or Henry may want. She had her basket full already with what they had wanted which left her to wonder how exactly she would sneak all the candy into the theater. All the while a pair of eyes had been on her without her knowledge.

Someone walked up next to her but she stayed in her own world without a thought of having caught someone's attention. It didn't take much for her to realize it with how close the man got to her. She turned to find a pair of intense blue eyes on her. The man held his chin up never taking his eyes off of her brown ones. Regina didn't know what to think of the strange man but didn't like the look of him, she knew that. Nobody wore that much leather let alone all the jewelry. Not even a woman would wear that much.

"Excuse me." She whispered as she walked past him but not before taking in his strange clothing. Her mind went through the many ways to describe what he was wearing but only came up with the simple thought that he looked like a pirate. She didn't look back at him, she didn't want to see him staring at her because she already knew that's what he was doing.

All she could think was how strange New York could be.

* * *

"There was a man dressed as a pirate at the store." Regina adjusted her jacket, her hands went to her purse and all the candy. She wiggled her nose with a strange thought about how she wished she was like Samantha from Bewitched. That'd probably be helpful in getting all the candy in her purse. Shaking her head she chuckled at the weird thought.

"A pirate? Like with a parrot on his shoulder and a peg leg?" Emma asked curiously, she zipped up her red leather jacket but unzipped it quickly with the sight of the jewelry box bulging from the inside of her jacket.

"No parrot or peg leg but I think he had a fake hand. I don't know, it was weird." Regina rolled her shoulders, she finally got all the candy in her purse with a satisfied grin. She peered up at Emma to find her adjusting her leather jacket oddly.

Emma looked up with a hard look, "Did he hit on you?"

Regina laughed, "No but he did kind of stare at me. It was odd."

"Have you seen him before?" Emma found it all a little weird about a strange guy dressed like a pirate bothering Regina. True, Manhattan could be weird but still.

There had been plenty of guys that hit on them whenever they went out but it was always made clear that they were in a very committed relationship with each other. That made some guys perk up at a chance of a threesome but that never happened. _Ever._

"No." Regina peered at Emma thoughtfully, "It's fine, dear. It's not like I have a stalker. I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, well, if you happen to see him again, let me know." Emma puffed out her chest, she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "So I can kick his ass."

Regina fell into Emma's arms easily, she laid her head on Emma's shoulder. Those strong arms held the brunette tenderly. Nothing else in the world made Regina feel so safe. The brunette couldn't help but snuggle into the blonde even more.

"My hero, Emma Swan."

The blonde chuckled she pressed her lips to the top of Regina's head, "Baby, you are the queen of my world. You know I have to keep you safe."

* * *

Hook stood across the street from the apartment building he knew Emma and Henry lived in. Oddly enough, Regina had come out of the building not that long ago. He had followed the former Evil Queen to the store just around the corner. Seeing Regina had surprised him but made him curious. After they all went back to The Enchanted Forest it was Snow White who had noticed Regina was missing. Snow had been on the verge of near hysterics at what could have happened to her once arch nemesis.

As much as Snow wanted to hate Regina she couldn't. She cared for her and always would. They had come a long way from the days of chasing one another and trying to kill each other. New ground had been broken between the two and it was clear some form of friendship began to develop between the two. Snow worried over where Regina was and even took it upon herself to search for the woman but she never found her.

No one stopped to consider she ended up with Emma and Henry.

Hook smirked. He could understand Regina working her magic to make it so she could be with Henry. But it still surprised the pirate to see her come from Emma's building and then go back in.

When he approached her in the store she looked right through him. She could put up quite an act but she wasn't _that _good. Regina had no idea who he was, she didn't have her memories. Hook considered that.

The man shook his head still working it all out but knew he couldn't dwell on it. He had a mission. Emma's parents needed her. Storybrooke needed their savior.

Scratching the scruff on his chin he pondered how exactly he should approach Emma. Regina was in the picture it seemed which made it all the more difficult. Shaking his head again he focused on the door and perked up a little when he caught sight of blonde hair.

"Swan."

His lips curled into a bright smile as Emma walked out of the building. She was talking over her shoulder to someone...Henry. The man smiled softly at the sight of mother and son talking animatedly.

And then Regina appeared.

Still, Hook shook his head at the confusion. He didn't understand it all but watched intently at the three interact.

Emma stood close to Regina, very close and then she did something that almost made Hook fall back in a dead faint.

With wide eyes, Hook watched as Emma picked Regina up and put her over her shoulder. The blonde ran down the sidewalk a few feet with a large smile. Regina wore just as big of a smile before Emma set her back down. Henry ran up to the two with a large smile laughing. The two women looked intensely at one another before Regina threw her arms around Emma's neck. Instantly, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her in close...

"Bloody hell." The pirate gasped at the sight of Emma Swan - the savior and Regina Mills - The Evil Queen..._kissing._

And what a kiss it was. The two women were so lost in each other there wasn't a care in the world between them. Henry looked sheepishly at them but his small smile made Hook realize this was how it had been all year. Whatever had happened...no memories or whatnot...had led to Emma and Regina...in a relationship?

It didn't seem real. Hook couldn't believe any of it but his eyes weren't deceiving him. Emma and Regina couldn't keep their hands off of each other. If it had been anyone else he'd think nothing of it and figure he'd swoop in and sweep Emma off her feet. But it was Regina..._Regina_...she was kissing so intensely. So lovingly.

The two pulled back and smiled at one another. Something was said but of course he couldn't hear any of it. A small part of him was sure he saw Emma use the word LOVE. She said LOVE. The man grew frustrated at the sight but grounded himself. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head again for good measure before he watched Emma slip her arm around Regina's shoulder. Regina in turn wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close before her other arm went around Henry's shoulder.

The three walked down the sidewalk with bright, happy smiles.

"Well, that's new." The pirate muttered in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and comments! I really didn't expect that at all so thank you so much! I wanted to put up another update because of the great response I got as a thank you to all who liked the first chapter.**

**My plan for this story is to show where the three main characters are now and how much has changed between them before pulling the rug out from under them. Memories will come back but the real story picks up there and how Emma and Regina deal with it all. Robin, Neal and Hook will play parts but I'd like to point out I am not a fan of any of those three characters so keep that in mind as the story progresses.**

**To the reviewer who mentioned they kind of felt bad for Hook you might change your mind as the story goes on. I'm not a huge fan of his character and how I perceive him on 'Once' will show in the story which to me, he is a skeevy jerk. Sorry to any Hook fans out there. I'm just not a huge fan of that character at all.**

**Also, this is a Swan Queen story - there will be no other kind of ending to this story but Swan Queen.**

**Authors note: I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The next morning Emma stood in front of the oven with a few pancakes strategically placed on the griddle. The sound of hurried footsteps made her turn to see Henry dressed and holding a basketball. The blonde looked her son up and down while he put on his tennis shoes quickly. She held back a chuckle at how determined the look on his face was. The boy was meeting some friends to play basketball as they always did every Sunday morning. Instead of video games and cartoons early in the morning, Henry Swan always had a standing appointment with his buddies. Not always basketball but always some kind of athletic play even if it was just running around like maniacs.

"Looking good over there, MJ."

The boy peered up with a smirk, "Ma, I like basketball but I'm really not that good at it. I'm not at all like Michael Jordan." He flipped his shaggy hair from his eyes with a smile, "I got your clumsy genes."

"Ha-ha-ha." Emma flipped a pancake. She agreed with the boy, unfortunately Henry inherited her inability to not fall over or walk without tripping over anything. She placed a few finished pancakes on a plate and walked over to the boy, "And for your information, kid, you're pretty damn good at playing basketball. Don't put yourself down." She winked at the kid as she offered a pancake up to him.

The boy couldn't stop the bright smile that graced his face at his mothers words. He really wasn't that good but Emma would never say otherwise, Regina too.

"Take one." She pushed the plate a little closer to him. He didn't object.

Snacking on the warm pancake in a very Emma-like way, Henry with his mouthful said, "Breakfast in bed for Mom?"

Emma nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to propose to her when you serve up that breakfast?" The boy wiggled his eyebrows but caught a narrowed look from the blonde. He finished off his pancake and held up his hands. Still, with his mouth full the boy stated, "I'm putting it out there. Just trying to help. You know she'd say yes if you proposed to her while she was going to the bathroom."

Emma laughed, "That's a good idea, Henry. I'll put that down as a possible proposal idea."

The boy should have known better, knowing Ma she would probably propose like that. He grabbed his things and approached the plate full of pancakes again.

"Get out of here." She smiled at the boy as he grabbed one more pancake for the walk. She watched him head for the door before she asked, "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Call to let us know you made it and take a jacket it's kind of cold out today."

"Yes, _mother._"

Emma smiled at the boys playful tone before she turned off the stove. The door opened but didn't shut yet, instead she heard a rumble of footsteps. She looked up to find Henry barreling towards her. She readied herself for what was to come. With arms open she caught the boy and hugged him as he hugged her tightly. A muffled 'I love you' came from him.

"I love you too, Henry. Be careful."

With another tight squeeze, the boy pulled back and looked up at Emma, "Tell mom I said bye and I love her too."

"You got it."

* * *

Regina had woken up without Emma's arms around her but she smelled the sweet aroma of bacon and pancakes. She curled into the sheets and waited with what she figured would be breakfast in bed. Emma always surprised her with that and since Henry had plans to meet up with his friends she was sure that was the plan for that Sunday morning.

The bedroom door creaked open to reveal Emma and a tray of food. Regina grinned as she wiggled up into a sitting position while Emma kept her focus on the tray.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Regina said in a husky voice. She reached out to help Emma with the tray and placed it beside her in bed. Two glasses of milk, a hearty helping of bacon, a couple of eggs and a stack of pancakes along with a jug of syrup. Regina didn't even notice the newspaper under Emma's arm.

"Henry told me to tell you bye and he loves you."

Regina smiled as she leaned over to place a quick kiss to Emma's lips. The blonde perked up as their eyes finally met.

"Did he say he'd call when he got to the courts?"

Emma nodded.

"Good."

The two looked down at the tray with hungry stomachs. Regina couldn't help her smile as she looked back up at the blonde.

"Thank you for breakfast in bed. I figured you'd still be asleep when I woke up. You crashed out hard last night. Drooling all over yourself and the couch. Very attractive, Ms. Swan." Regina picked up a fork and dug in with her stomach still rumbling. A slight smirk on her face as she caught playful green eyes on her.

"You're welcome and yes, I maybe...kind of...had way too much candy last night. I don't even remember getting into bed." Emma said with a crooked smile. She reached out to pinch Regina's thigh under the thin bedsheet, "But I'm pretty sure I didn't drool all over myself."

The brunette chuckled, "Oh yes, you did. You were all jacked up on sugar." Regina turned serious with a pointed look, "You really need to watch how much candy you eat though. You're going to develop diabetes if you're not careful."

"Uh-huh, sure maybe all my teeth will fall out too." Emma laid on her side as she spoke. She picked up a piece of bacon and munched on it while Regina stuck a fork full of syrupy pancake goodness in her mouth. With her mouth full of bacon Emma grinned, "Would you still love me if all my teeth fell out?"

"Yes, of course." Regina leaned over the tray with her answer.

"What if all my hair fell out?"

Regina sucked in a breath, "I don't know about that one. I do love your long blonde hair."

Emma laid back on the bed with a dramatic sigh, "I knew you only got with me for my long blonde flowing hair."

"I thought you already figured that out." Regina replied with a sassy smirk.

The blonde laughed as she watched Regina hold out her fork. Emma leaned forward and accepted the offered piece of pancake with a hum of content. The two ate in silence enjoying the company. They smiled at one another with the easy notion that they can sit in silence with each other and it not be awkward or uncomfortable. Or the simple fact that every time they kissed it felt like the first kiss. Hearts racing, wild emotions and nothing but love for each other. Being with each other was easy. The fights that they had were just like any other couple but it never broke them.

What Emma and Regina had was rare, not a lot of people loved like they did.

Regina shyly looked through her lashes at the blonde, "Emma, I'd love you no matter what. I know you know that."

The blonde smiled, "I do. I really do." She leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Regina's lips, "And you know I'd love you no matter what too." She reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina's ear, "You're my girl, Mills."

A flutter, as always, was present in Regina's heart at Emma's words. The brunette kissed Emma again, "You're my girl, Swan."

* * *

Emma groaned out from the other room, "Come on, kid! I can't wait any longer!"

Regina and Henry shared a look before the boy finished filling his cup full of apple juice. Another loud groan came from the blonde and Regina nudged the boy who began to take his time filling his cup after the second noise from his mother.

"You can't keep her waiting. You know she's plotting how to beat you in that horrid video game." Regina waved her hand around with no interest in those damn games. Emma and Henry had been in an intense session of Call of Duty for almost an hour. She knew she'd have to pull them away from it soon for dinner but she never liked interrupting the two while they had their time together like that.

"We're working together in the game." Henry pointed out but Regina rolled her shoulders with a look of indifference. She never understood video games that much. All she enjoyed were the racing ones they had, she was actually pretty good at those games.

"There was a weird guy at the basketball courts today."

Regina cocked her head at the sudden topic change. She noticed Henry frown as he spoke, "He was kind of strange looking. Like he was roleplaying or something like that."

"Strange how? Did he talk to you?" Regina asked curiously.

"No, he didn't talk to me but he kept looking at me." Henry scratched his head at the memory of the strange man that stared at him while he played with his friends earlier that day, "He looked at me like he knew me or something."

Regina's mind went back to the strange man at the story the day before. She scooted closer to her son with a low voice, "Henry, what did he look like?"

The boy thought his words out but slightly laughed unbelievingly, "Like a pirate. Scruffy, blue eyes, kind of pervy looking. He wore a lot of leather and he looked like...a pirate. A pirate in Manhattan. Weird."

"Did you tell ma about this?"

The boy shook his head. Regina knew there was more to this strange guy she had seen and now Henry had seen him too. He was following them. But why? Who was he? Maybe Regina was being overly paranoid.

"Don't tell her about it. I'll tell her." Regina looked at the confused boy. She forced a smile as she ran her hand through his hair. A hum escaped her lips, "We need to cut your hair."

"Do you know who the guy is, mom?" The boy chose to ignore her statement, he could see she knew something.

"No." She shook her head and really, she didn't know who the guy was. Henry saw that but there was something else. She looked towards the living room to see Emma moving around the couch anxiously waiting for Henry's return.

Regina didn't want to lie to Henry. Lying to the boy was something her and Emma just didn't do. They were all very open and honest. It was the only way they could be.

"I saw him too. Yesterday."

Henry's eyes widened, "Is he stalking us?"

Regina shook her head, she let a small laugh slip out. "I don't know who he is but I'll talk to ma about it. You know how she gets." The brunette watched the boy take a sip of his juice, "Your mother can be very protective of us. If she finds out some guy has been around us both...watching us or...who knows what. She'll get her gun and track him down."

Henry laughed, "Ma is a shoot first ask questions later kind of person."

"That she is." Regina patted his hand with a warm smile, "But if you see that guy again, let me know. Don't approach him. I know how your curiosity gets you into trouble. You get that from your mother."

Henry laughed but agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"But you'll talk to ma about him, right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, I will. Don't worry about it. Now..." The two looked back into the living room to hear Emma groaning and rolling around the couch with a tired sigh. "...you should get back in there before she starts stomping her foot and pouting."

The boy grabbed his glass of apple juice and headed into the room. Regina stood back amused at the sound of Emma sighing dramatically and saying 'FINALLY!'

The brunette smiled at the scene before her but felt her lips faltered. Her mind went back to the stranger who not only approached her but had been watching Henry. Getting in her personal space was one thing but watching Henry? That was crossing a line. Regina knew Emma would blow a gasket at hearing that. She'd talk to the blonde later that night. For now, she'd enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her family.

* * *

Emma had that days newspaper before her finally getting a chance to read it just before bed. She heard Regina enter the bedroom, "Henry's passed out. He had a long day with what you harassing him over that damn video game and him playing with the boys earlier."

The blonde smirked at the paper as she heard the door to the bedroom close and Regina shuffle around the room. Music had been playing softly but Emma hadn't been too focused on the paper before her. The interest for the paper was long gone once Regina came into the room now but she kept her eyes on it. She could hear Regina getting out of her clothes which she dropped the paper to take a peek. Thin lips curled at the sight of Regina standing with her back to her in matching blue lace panties and bra. Emma was damn lucky, she knew that and was very thankful for the woman that loved her just as much as she loved her in return.

"You see something you like?" Regina didn't have to turn around to feel Emma's eyes on her. As much grief as she gave her girlfriend she didn't mind the way Emma looked at her. Actually, she loved the way Emma looked at her. It wasn't in a gross, creepy way. Emma loved her and treated her like the most precious thing in the world. The amount of trust, respect and care they shared for one another was like nothing else.

"Maybe." Emma mumbled, she smiled as she put the paper in front of her eyes again. Regina glanced over her shoulder to see the paper in place. She couldn't help but pout slightly at not having Emma's attention anymore.

The brunette bit her bottom lip, she pulled on one of Emma's old New York Mets t-shirts. It hung loose on her and big, but not that long. She stood in the doorway of the closet, her eyes still on the blonde who looked too focused on the paper in front of her. The paper moved slightly to the side to show a green eye, the brunette smiled and watched as Emma pulled the paper back in front of her face again.

_Oh she wants to play, huh?_

Regina smirked at the thought. She moved to the iPod on it's dock, her fingers moved quickly as a song still played but Emma noticed the brunettes movements. Emma curiously watched Regina's face as it lit up and another song began to play - something Regina had picked. Emma groaned when she knew from the song and the sway of Regina's hips what was to come next.

Howlin' Wolf sang that rough voice of his with 'Smokestack Lightnin'' while Regina swayed back and forth. Emma gripped her paper a little harder but found herself moving it to the side to see Regina moving so fluidly and sexily with her back still to her. The back of her old Mets shirt rode up with the help of Regina's hand as she continued moving to the sound of the music. The blonde bit back a moan at the sexy sight. The simplest of moves and the slightest sway of those hips drove Emma wild.

Regina's hands went up to her dark hair, running through the short locks of hair. Her head rolled to the side before brown eyes peeked over her shoulder. A look of invitation clear in those eyes. Emma caught the hint, she didn't need anymore convincing to get off that bed. All restraint gone, Emma tossed the paper to the side and jumped up. Regina grinned wickedly at her victory, she felt Emma gently pull her around to face her. Their bodies moved as one to the music, their eyes locked but they didn't touch each other.

Regina hadn't planned on this slight detour - she had it in mind to talk to Emma about the stranger Henry and her saw but those thoughts flew out the window. She'd talk to Emma about it in the morning. For now, she wanted to enjoy what her dance would led to next.

_"Mi amor."_

Emma visibly bit her fist. The groan that bubbled from her lips didn't go unnoticed. Regina threw her head back with a slight laugh, she knew exactly what to do to get Emma worked up.

_"Tu me vuelves loca."_

The blonde moaned. If there was one thing Emma loved more than candy it was when Regina spoke Spanish. No if's, and's or but's about it. When Regina spoke Spanish that was it for the blonde. She was gone. "You know what you do to me when you start speaking Spanish. I really, really need to work more on my Spanish. You said something about crazy. Hell, if you called me crazy I don't even care." Her arms finally wrapped around the swaying brunette, she tugged her closer, "Just don't stop talking."

Regina pressed her lips to Emma's gently, _"Te amo."_

Emma knew what that meant. The two had stopped moving, they stood still, arms around each other with their noses almost touching.

Emma whispered, "Te amo."

A serious look crossed Regina's face, an underlying look of worry in those brown eyes. Emma tilted her head in wonder at what would make Regina look so worried.

_"No sé lo que haría si te perdiera."_

"What does that mean, Regina?"

The brunette blinked back a few tears she laughed it off and put on a bright smile. Emma wasn't fooled by the look, she ran her hands through Regina's hair, "What's wrong? What does that mean?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just...getting overly emotional for no reason." Regina laughed it off, her fingers played with the hem of Emma's shirt. "You know how I can get, Emma."

"Regina. Talk to me."

The brunette looked up shyly, she rolled her shoulders, "I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you and Henry." She felt stupid for even saying it out loud, she knew better and from the look on Emma's face she really had no reason to fear such a thing. Why she experienced that fear of losing Henry and Emma went back to her original memories and all she had lost before. Nothing good ever stayed with Regina. She may not remember her past life but that feeling of losing the best thing she ever had was there.

"You don't have to worry about that." Emma held Regina's face gently in her hands. Her thumbs grazed the smooth skin of Regina's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me and Henry whether you like it or not."

Regina held the happy tears back but her smile widened. She didn't know where the lack of confidence and newfound fear was coming from. She knew better.

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead before she moved to those full lips. They kissed with no rush but softly. A comforting kiss to the brunette letting her know that Emma was there and she would always be there.

The soft sound of Etta James voice broke their moment. They pulled back to stare into one another's eyes knowing what that song meant to them. Emma took Regina's hand and twirled her around before she slipped her arms around the woman's waist. Regina raised her arms up and around Emma's neck as the two swayed in the middle of their bedroom as Etta sang that beautiful song, their song - 'Trust in Me.'

With no words needed the two swayed together. Emma couldn't believe the woman in her arms and how lucky she got with Regina. She thought back years ago when she thought Neal would be it for her. But after all that happened, him ditching her and letting her take the fall for the stolen watches, she knew Neal wasn't it. What they had wasn't something special. But she was thankful to him for one reason alone - Henry - but that was it. After prison, Emma wanted to do all she could to raise Henry and give him everything she never had. Nothing else was needed.

And then the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen walked into their lives...

Regina felt just as blessed. She led a life back then that wasn't full. Day by day nothing changed for her until she met Emma. Nothing made sense up until that moment Emma smiled at her. She fell for Emma like it was the easiest thing in the world and when she met Henry? That was just as easy. There was nothing else in the world that made her happier than Emma and Henry. When they entered the picture that was when her life really started.

"This should be the song we have playing during our first dance."

Emma frowned at Regina's statement unsure what it meant. The brunette opened her mouth in shock at her own unrestraint. Where that came from and why she said it was beyond her. She blushed and pulled her eyes from Emma's curious ones.

"What do you mean?"

Regina laughed nervously, she shook her head wanting Emma to change the subject, "Nevermind me, I'm just rambling."

It took Emma to put it together but when she did she grew excited. She bent to find those wandering brown eyes, "Do you mean our first dance at our _wedding_?"

"No, nevermind. It was nothing." Regina stuttered, she moved from Emma's grasp but the blonde only held onto her. She wasn't letting her go.

"Do you think about marriage and us?" Emma asked in wonder. Her heart raced at the answer Regina would give her. It felt like everything hinged on the brunettes response. But the fact Regina thought about their first dance at their wedding was answer enough.

Regina wasn't getting out of this one. Her eyes peered up at Emma's shyly as she bit her bottom lip. All Regina could do was nod.

"We've never talked about marriage." Emma was elated. She had to calm herself from scaring Regina off from the idea of marriage. "But...you've thought about it?"

Regina nodded again her cheeks burned bright red. She really didn't know what Emma would think since she was right. They never talked about it but that didn't mean she didn't want to marry Emma. She'd love to marry Emma, she just didn't know if that's what Emma wanted.

"And what do you think about it?"

Regina swallowed her nerves and avoided the question, "Tell me what _you_ think about it."

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her lips curled in a smile along with a dizzying look in her eyes made Regina keep her arms tighter around the blondes neck. They were standing still but kept physical contact.

Emma's heart raced. She stared into those brown eyes and knew. She knewthis was the moment. It came sooner than expected but this was it. Telling Regina what she thought about marriage wasn't enough. No, she knew what had to be done and what she wanted to do.

A lick of her dry lips and Emma leaned in to kiss those beautiful full lips, "Close your eyes."

Regina reared back with a frown, "Why do you want me to close my eyes?"

Emma laughed, "Please? Just close your eyes."

They separated from their intimate embrace. Regina crossed her arms over her chest in defense, her eyes still open.

"Whenever you ask me to close my eyes you play a prank on me. Last time you..."

"Regina, it's not a prank. Please, just close your eyes." Emma laughed.

Brown eyes narrowed before finally closing. Regina muttered a 'fine' but held back her excitement. The topic of marriage shelved but Regina wondered if what Emma was about to do had something to do with it. A flutter in her heart made Regina rock back on her feet. She didn't want to assume or build up hope that Emma was about to do something big. She calmed herself and took a deep breath.

Emma on the other hand ran towards her side of the closet. Regina heard the blonde rummaging around in the room rather loudly but kept her eyes shut. Emma took a deep breath when she found what she wanted. She gripped the small velvet box before she turned to look at Regina standing still with no idea what was about to happen.

This was it and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She walked before the brunette her eyes ran over the serene look on Regina's face. A kiss pressed to Regina's lips and Emma whispered, "Don't open them yet."

Emma moved down to the floor on bended knee. She opened the box held it in her right hand, her left hand reached out to hold one of Regina's hands. At the soft touch Regina almost opened her eyes but stopped herself.

Emma practiced what she wanted to say in her head a minute more before she told Regina to open her eyes.

Brown eyes widened in a way Emma had never seen before. Regina stared down at Emma on one knee, a jewelry box in one hand and the other holding hers. Her eyes looked between the ring and Emma's face. There was no fear or worry, only happiness in those green eyes. Regina gripped Emma's hand in surprise, her mouth opened and shut but the smile on Regina's face spurred Emma on.

"When I was younger I never thought about marriage. I never thought I'd get married but then I met you and that all I changed. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be the woman I'd spend the rest of my life with. I knew you were the woman for me, the woman I was going to marry. I've never loved anyone else but you, Regina. No one compares to you and what I feel for you. I've never wanted anything more than a life with you and Henry. You make me so damn happy everyday." Emma's voice wavered with emotion. Her eyes welled but she kept them back with a smile. Regina bit her bottom lip to control her own emotions but happy tears slipped from her eyes. This was really happening.

"Everyday I do everything I can to make you happy and make you smile and that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. That's all I want." Emma laughed she squeezed Regina's hand, "And you, Ms. Mills. I want you. All of you, everyday." Regina bent down to kiss Emma, it was fast and sloppy but it calmed them both surprisingly. Regina already had her answer for Emma but she couldn't find her words. Emma mumbled against those lips, "For the rest of my life. You and me."

"And Henry." Regina stated with a choked laugh from all the emotions and happy tears falling against her lips and Emma's skin.

"Oh yeah, the kid too." Emma laughed, "Of course, can't forget the rugrat."

They kissed desperately and wildly again before Regina pulled back to look into those green eyes. She wiped the wetness of her tears from Emma's cheek, "You still haven't said it. You haven't actually asked me."

Emma frowned but understood what Regina wanted to hear. She cleared her throat and repeated the words in her head one more time.

"Regina Mills, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Regina gasped at the surprising way Emma said it. Emma proposed to her in Spanish. The blonde had a hard enough time grasping 'I love you' in Spanish but what she just said was crystal clear with no falter.

"Did I say it right? I've been working on it forever." Emma, still on one knee, she looked up at the awestruck brunette who gripped her hand tighter. She nodded and reached for Emma's cheek with her free hand, "You said it perfectly."

"So that's a..." Emma couldn't get out the rest of her sentence with Regina's lips on hers. The sound of their lips smacking together and soft laughs echoed in the room. The kisses were messy but they didn't care.

"Yes." Regina breathlessly answered against Emma's lips. Emma stood up, Regina still hadn't put the ring on yet but the two were too lost in the moment. Their foreheads pressed together, Regina vibrated from all the excitement, "_Sí, me casaré contigo."_

"What does that mean? Is that good? What'd you say? I'm still working on my Spanish." Emma rambled nervously.

Regina felt giddy, "Yes, I'll marry you - that's what it means."

Emma picked Regina off the ground and twirled them both around with a loud laugh. There were no words that could describe how perfect that moment was.

"Wait, wait." Emma set the laughing brunette down. She had a death grip on the jewelry box, she looked to Regina with it held up before her. Regina stared at the ring. It was beyond exquisite, it was perfect. If Emma had given her a ring out of a quarter machine it would still be perfect to Regina but that ring sparkled brightly in her eyes.

"It's not official until the ring is on your finger." Emma took Regina's hand as she looked up into the brunettes anxious face with a clear look of intent. The brunette understood and nodded eagerly as they both watched the ring ease onto her finger with no problem.

Standing in the middle of their bedroom with Regina in a ratty old Mets t-shirt and Emma in a tank top and underwear may not have been the picture of perfection for a proposal but to them it was just that. Perfect.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm not fluent in Spanish. I used Google Translate so hopefully it was right. Sorry for any mistakes if there are any - let me know.**

**Mi amor** - My love

**Tu me vuelves loca **- You drive me crazy

**Te amo** - I love you

**No sé lo que haría si te perdiera** - I don't know what I would do if I lost you

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** - Will you marry me?

**Sí, me casaré contigo** - Yes, I'll marry you


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Things caught up with me but finally got this done. Thank you to everyone out there reading and alerting the story!**

**A note - I'm one that thinks the whole true loves kiss could happen even if one party doesn't have present or real memories of their true love. Keep that in mind as you read on. Another note, I haven't kept up on 'Once' and only know a few things from watching clips on YouTube or from what friends have said has happened. So things will be different then what's on the show.**

**No beta - all mistakes my own and it's super late right now. Apologies.**

* * *

The next morning Henry ran down the stairs to find the two most important women in his life in a loving embrace. More so than usual since they barely kept their hands off each other. But he knew something more was to it. The tender looks on their faces, the loving gazes they exchanged before they settled on the pre-teen who wasted no time in seeing the beautiful ring on Regina's finger. His lips curled into a big smile when he ran up to them both and clumsily wrapped himself around them in a family hug.

Regina would never voice her fear of Henry objecting to the marriage but those damn insecurities always surfaced in the worst of times. Luckily, Henry embraced the news and Regina hid her excitement when the young boy excitedly said, "FINALLY!"

That was enough for Regina. She was considered family, they already felt like a tight, unbreakable unit but marrying Emma solidified it.

Their happy ending.

* * *

"I need to talk to you about something."

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Regina lying on their bed like some kind of beautiful goddess with barely a stitch of clothing on. However, the blonde frowned at the serious look on her fiancées face.

"Sounds serious." Emma noted with uncertainty. "Should I be worried?"

"No, but you may get mad." Dressed in her skirt and bra, Regina sighed tiredly, "Don't get mad."

"Okay, that means I'm gonna get mad. Whenever you say that it means it's something I don't want to hear." Emma pointed out, she zipped up her pants and grabbed her work shirt. She began to button up the shirt but stopped when Regina slid from the bed and took over. The blonde smiled but tapped it down when her mind went back to whatever was on her lovers mind. "You know me too well, Ms. Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes but smirked, "Well, I know your temper, especially when something bad is directed towards Henry or my way." Emma furrowed her eyes but stopped when Regina fixed her collar and stared into her green eyes, effectively stopping all thought or words from Emma, "Oh and you'll have to get used to calling me Mrs. Swan, Emma. You do realize I will be taking your name when we marry, yes?"

The blonde swallowed her excitement but didn't contain her smile, "Uh, well, I...I mean, yeah. Yes. I'd love for you to take my name. I wasn't going to push it or anything but I mean...yes, yeah. Very much yes. Yep. I like the sound of that."

Emma babbled but stopped the minute Regina pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Regina Swan." The blonde whispered once before she said it again, "Regina Swan."

Regina's lips brushed against Emma's, her hands smoothed out Emma's shirt, "That does have a wonderful ring to it, dear."

"Yes it does."

Emma shook her head, she had been distracted with Regina's sexiness and mesmerizing lips. Damn that woman, she always did that but really Emma didn't mind it. Her hands slipped easily over the exposed skin of Regina's taut stomach before crawling slowly up the woman's back.

"You're distracting me from what you were going to tell me, Mrs. Swan." Emma held a smirk as she pulled back to stare into those big brown eyes, "You sexy minx."

A hearty laugh bubbled from Regina's lips, she buried her face into Emma's neck. Her hands gripped the collar of Emma's shirt for some kind of pull back to earth. Regina gathered her thoughts before she pulled back to look into those beautiful green eyes. With a heavy breath, Regina asked, "That man I told you about at the store? The strangely dressed pirate."

Emma nodded.

"Henry saw him at the basketball courts yesterday. He described him exactly like the man I saw at the store. He didn't bother Henry but was there...watching him." Regina kept her words soft trying to keep Emma in an easy state. She knew it worked to an extent, her fingertips lightly traced the skin of Emma's neck as she noticed the hardened look in the blondes eyes.

The blonde licked her lips her mind raced and she did all she could not to grab her gun and stomp out of the apartment in search of the man clearly watching his family.

"He's watching you and Henry. He followed you two, he must have. He knows where we live." Emma muttered to herself, quietly working it all out on her own. "But why? Who the hell is this guy?"

"Emma." Regina gently held the woman's face in her hands, gaining her attention, "New York has strange people, I'm sure he's harmless but..."

"He followed you and Henry. He _followed_ you two. He's dressed up like some fucking pirate and clearly interested in the woman I love and our son." Emma shook her head, the anger slowly rising to the surface, "He may be harmless but his interest in you and Henry is not okay with me. He's not going anywhere near you two again. He must be fucking crazy and have no clue who I am. But he's going to know exactly who I am." The blonde growled, she slipped from Regina's comforting hands to grab her badge and gun. A New York cop - surprisingly, the job fell into Emma's lap. In her mind, her fake memories, she had been able to expunge her criminal record. Strange how it all worked out but it had been a job she pursued after leaving prison. Whatever the curse did to them wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Regina quelled her rising desire towards the woman. Whenever Emma spoke strongly and protectively of her and Henry, it always amazed Regina and turned her on in a way she just couldn't help but feel. She pushed the passion and love she felt so strongly in that moment towards the blonde to anchor them both.

"Emma, he didn't approach us or talk to us. I'm sure he's harmless but you need to focus. Think clearly, my love."

The blonde shrugged on her coat, her eyes downcast for a moment before she leveled on those brown orbs. "I have trouble thinking clearly when it comes to the two most important people in my life." The blush that accompanied Emma's cheeks when she spoke didn't go unnoticed by the quiet brunette, "Especially when you're hardly wearing a thing, Regina."

She had almost forgot about the lack of clothing. Regina looked down to her satin black bra, the tight but work acceptable skirt. A smirk formed on those full lips, her right hand on her cocked hip. She may have been barely dressed and had no idea with her lack of memory but she looked every bit a Queen and that was the one thought that ran through Emma's mind then. A Queen - _her _Queen.

The blonde shook her head, "Alright. Thinking clearly but I'm looking into this pirate guy. You see him or Henry sees him - call me and get as far away from him as possible." Regina nodded with no complaint. Emma kicked her boot foot on the ground, she cocked her head to the side, "A part of me would rather call all three of us in for the day and have another family day. Just the three of us."

Regina smiled at the thought but knew they couldn't do that. She threw her arms around the blondes neck and pressed a tender kiss to those inviting lips.

"It's a wonderful idea, dear but we can't." Emma nodded her discontent but pressed another kiss to Regina's lips before the brunette murmured, "How about you walk Henry and I to school today?"

"Ahh, a wonderful idea, Ms. Mills." Emma smiled, "On the way you can explain the lesson plan for the day. I'll try to behave so I don't get detention again."

Regina held back a laugh but snorted very unladylike, neither cared. The brunette decided to finally get dressed, "Ms. Swan, we don't have time to play naughty student and dominating teacher right now."

The blonde groaned dramatically. If there was one thing the two loved it was having a little fun with roleplaying. Yes, Regina happened to be a teacher. How that happened was just as strange as Emma being a cop. Regina loved it though. It felt like she was born to be a teacher - she enjoyed it like it was a passion she was born for.

"What about sexy cop and naughty teacher who ran a red light?" All thought of strange pirate guy stalking her family slipped the blondes mind which made Regina relax. She didn't want Emma worked up for however long this pirate guy would be an issue. Regina buttoned up her blouse with a smirk, she watched Emma pull out her handcuffs and clear her throat, "Ma'am, assume the position please. You've been nothing but trouble since I've pulled you over. It seems like you could do with a good..."

"Hey, you guys still here?" Henry opened the door to find his moms in an awkward way. Sure there was some space between them but something had been going on that he wanted nothing to do with. His eyes widened before he mumbled, "Sorry!" And slipped from the room quickly.

"We weren't doing anything, kid!" Emma yelled as the door shut. She chanced a look to the brunette with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Not yet, at least."

Regina rolled her eyes but chuckled, "Come on, Officer Swan, we're going to be late."

"Another punishment on top of your speeding and running a red light!" Emma clapped her hands together as she followed the woman from their bedroom. The giggle that came from Regina only made Emma smile more.

* * *

Emma did her best to focus on her work but luckily she had some time to work on this whole pirate guy thing. She asked some of the guys around the department if they had heard anything about a strange guy wandering around dressed in leather and like a pirate. That got some laughs since most felt that, that wasn't such an odd occurrence. It didn't deter her though, she kept searching for whatever she could.

When she had walked Henry and Regina to school she kept her eyes open for any strange pirates but saw nothing. She had hoped to have caught a glimpse of the man but nothing. He had eyes on them though, she knew he did. The guy knew where they lived and probably knew more than she figured but that only meant he could be closer than imagined.

And she was right.

* * *

Hook knew Emma worked as a cop for her new town. He didn't find it too strange since she was a Sheriff before. The only thing he really found odd was Emma's new relationship with Regina. He had trouble understanding any of it but he knew it had to do with the new curse. The focus of Regina and Emma distracted him from what he had to do. But he knew the only way he could do what he needed, he had to get Emma alone.

Which was why he kept a close eye on her and kept to the shadows outside of the precinct. The last thing he wanted was to get caught for loitering or coming off as a stalker. He knew that must have already been the issue with Regina and Henry.

The next time Hook caught sight of Emma was around what he figured to be lunch time for her. She was alone as she headed down the sidewalk. He wasted no time in keeping some distance from her as he followed her but when she turned down an alley he lost her. The man looked around in confusion until he felt a hard hit against his back, like an elbow. It wasn't meant to knock him out which it didn't but it confused him. A grunt came from his lips as strong hands gripped his leather jacket and threw him against a brick wall - _hard_.

"Who the hell are you?"

Green eyes burned furiously at him. She looked pissed but he smiled, "Swan."

Emma frowned, "Who are you? How do you know my last name and why the hell are you following me, my son and fiancée?"

Hooks eyes widened, his mouth dropped open in shock. He blinked, unable to speak, his mouth opened and closed and again. Nothing came out. _Fiancée?_

"You and Regina are engaged?"

Emma shook her head, a growl came from her lips, "Don't say her name. Who the fuck are you? How do you know our names?"

"I'm an old friend, love." The man gathered himself, he spoke with confidence but it only angered Emma more.

"Not a friend of mine and Regina has no idea who you are so again, who are you?" Emma shoved him against the wall again for good measure.

"Let me ask you something." Hook hissed, his own anger at everything going on getting the better of him, "Does any of this really feel _real_? Is this true and honest to you? Any of it? Your feelings for the Evil...Regina?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confusion etched over Emma's face. She had no idea what to say but of course, it was real. Why wouldn't any of her feelings or what was going on real? Obviously the man was insane.

Deflating, Hook knew he had to approach the situation differently. His eyes peered down the alley both ways to see it empty, not that he needed help. A thought occurred to him, he knew it'd probably backfire but he surprised Emma and himself. He shimmied out of her grasp and grabbed her face, his lips crashed against hers. The feel of her lips again made him smile but when she pulled away and kneed him in the crouch all good feelings slipped away.

"Worth a shot." The man gurgled in pain as he dropped to the ground. Emma stared down at the pitiful sight at the ground, his blue eyes peered up at her with a cocky smile, "I take it you don't remember me now then?"

The blondes eyes were wild and full of rage. She bent down close to the man, it effectively made him question if she did remember him but when her fist collided with his face he was sure she didn't.

Yep, that backfired on him.

Once he came to, he wasn't for sure how long he had been out for, he was in a cage. More specifically a jail cell.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Regina was situated on the couch with Henry at her feet working on his homework. She was grading papers when the front door opened. Both looked up to see Emma heading into the apartment with a tired expression. She looked exhausted and slightly down. Dinner had been ordered and on the way, a good decision on Regina's part. She was sure it'd be an early night for them with how tired the blonde looked.

"Hey ma!"

"Hey kid." The blonde smiled tiredly at the boy before she looked to the beauty on her couch. Emma tossed her coat onto an empty chair before she leaned on the back of the couch, a few inches from Regina. The brunette offered a warm greeting, Emma's reply was by pushing up the black frames on Regina's nose up. A soft smile wore easy on Emma's face, "Hey."

The two stared at one another a moment more before Regina furrowed her brows. Something was on Emma's mind, she looked sad. It couldn't be about the pirate but something else. She opened her mouth to ask but Emma shook her head, "I'm good. Long day. I'm just ready to relax."

Regina smiled. She wanted to question if she found anything out about the pirate but it was one of those days for Emma. All she could do was be there for her and if she wanted to talk she would. They never pressed one another whenever certain moods came.

* * *

Killian Jones or Hook as he referred to himself - the pirate - had a strange, outlandish story for Emma. The man laid everything he knew out to her. It was a lot and as much as Emma wanted to believe the man was insane her special power told her differently. Her lie detector didn't go off once the entire time he spoke to her.

Savior, Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming.

Emma rubbed her hands over her face. She held in a groan and stared into the mirror before her, "Savior. I'm...the savior?"

An unbelievable laugh came from low in her belly. She checked the bathroom door to make sure she had locked it and no one was on the other side. She rubbed the back of her neck and peered back into the mirror. She took herself in and whispered once more, "Savior."

And then there was...The Evil Queen. That made Emma shut her eyes, Regina's face instantly forming in her mind, that beautiful smile, those kind eyes. How the hell could he refer to her as The Evil Queen?

_Your memories aren't real. They're fake. This past year was real but everything else is fake. You and the Queen are meant to be enemies not lovers. Your parents are in trouble. You need your memories back. You need to save them._

Angrily, Emma pulled out the small bottle with purple liquid in it.

_All your memories will return to you if you drink that. There's something that doesn't sit right with you...I can see it in your eyes, Swan. A part of you believes all I'm saying. Drink that and it will all make sense. I promise you._

Emma pulled the top from the bottle with every intention to pour it all down the sink. She glared at the purple drink, she exhaled hard ready to pour it but the action was harder than she thought. Her wrist turned so close to the purple liquid slipping from the bottle but at the last moment she straightened her hand out.

"Do it, Emma. The man is insane. Pour it out. Don't drink it." Emma murmured to herself. Why she wasn't pouring it out was beyond her. How she felt about Regina was real she knew that. Nothing could change that. She was in love with Regina and there was nothing that could change that. Nothing.

"Ah fuck." The blonde grumbled before she pressed the bottle to her lips and drank the strange liquid.

The guy Killian got under her skin. He taunted her and her relationship with Regina. However juvenile it was, Emma clearly drank the liquid in an attempt to prove the crazy pirate jackass wrong.

What Emma wasn't counting on was how right he was because not a handful of seconds later it all came back to her. All past memories, everything once lost now came rushing back to her.

Everything.

* * *

Regina lit another candle quickly before she fell onto the bed effortlessly. She messed with her hair a bit before she situated herself on the bed. Emma had been in the bathroom far longer than anticipated but it only helped Regina get herself prepared. The bed creaked as she fixed the thin lace material encompassing her breasts.

She rolled over on the bed to stare into the mirror. A hand shot to her hair again before down to the dark red nightie that barely covered her body. She had been wanting to show it off to Emma for over a week but the two hadn't had a moment to themselves as of late. Even the night before after the proposal they spent the rest of the night passed out from exhaustion of dancing and joy. Really, Regina wanted to celebrate the true way with her fiancée.

A light blush tinted the brunettes cheeks at the reflection before her and that single word..._fiancée._

Joy, bliss, true happiness. Regina had never really felt those emotions so fully, not until Emma proposed. Of course life with Emma and Henry was perfect but that proposal made it so much more. She felt it all more strongly and more deeply.

The door to the bedroom broke Regina's thoughts. Taking one last glance in the mirror she rolled back into position on the bed to find Emma in the doorway with a wide eyed look. She also looked slightly pale but Regina attributed it towards her sexy negligee.

With a sexy grin, Regina purred, "There you are."

Emma stared at the woman laid out on her bed...their bed...a flood of memories entered Emma's mind making her frozen in place. A very naked Regina, sex with a very naked Regina...making love to a very naked Regina many, many, many times over the past year. Those memories were real...very real. And amazing. So damn amazing. Those were real and the feeling that Emma felt at the mere thought of Regina was real and it was nothing but good. She couldn't bring herself to even utter it but the L-word, it was there on the tip of her tongue. As soon as her real memories came back it didn't change a thing for Emma on how she felt for Regina. The feelings that grew for Regina, the love she felt for that woman was still very much there. The past didn't matter, only the present.

"Oh my god." Emma's eyebrows shot up. Her mouth went dry and all she could do was think about how beautiful Regina looked.

When the memories came back Emma tried to work out how she would approach Regina but what was before her that moment did not come into any situations she had worked out before hand. How the hell would Regina get her memories back too? And Henry?

Regina's sexy smirk turned soft, "I figured we should properly celebrate our engagement."

Eloquently, again, Emma mumbled, "Oh my god."

"I've reduced you to babbling and incoherent sentences." Regina sat up, she bit her bottom lip, "I can work with that."

"Uh."

"Stop, get over here." Regina commanded as she sat up on her knees. "I want to make love to you first then we can play whatever game you want. Sexy cop and naughty teacher, whatever you want, love."

Mindlessly, Emma Swan, bounty hunter and Savior, Emma Swan stumbled towards the edge of the bed. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop. Her hands reached out to the beauty before her. Was it right? Should she do this? She's still her but with real memories. Regina on the other hand...this wasn't The Evil Queen or Madam Mayor...well, not really. Their bedroom roleplaying brought out a demanding and controlling Regina that reminded her of Mayor Regina which was incredibly hot.

"We're going to have sex." Emma stated with a slight squeak to her voice. She was reduced to a teenage boy, mind and body at that moment. All she wanted was Regina. Nothing else came into play. Fake memories, a year with Regina and Henry, Hook coming back, saving her parents. All of it came back to her but then they all disappeared when her eyes focused on Regina.

"Yes, Emma. We're going to have sex. Many times tonight." Regina spoke with a smile, her hands busied unbuttoning the shirt she had helped button up for the blonde that morning. "I even have it in mind that we break the bed with how excited I am. This is a celebration."

"Oh my god." Emma let out again, more of a groan. Her head lolled back in excitement at the thought. She felt her shirt freed from her pants and tugged from Emma's arms and tossed to the ground. Emma could stop her, tell her they needed to talk but she wanted this. She wanted Regina. Badly.

"Thank goodness Henry is a heavy sleeper." Regina giggled, "We're always so loud."

"Henry." Their son. That's right. That should have ground Emma but again her eyes found Regina's and everything faded away. All Emma could say was, "You're the loud one, Regina." The blonde flashed back to the various times over the past year and Regina wrapped around her body. Writhing, moaning, sweating and coming undone at her hands. Emma bit her fist in an attempt to not lose her mind in the best possible way but it barely helped.

"That's completely your fault and our vigorous lovemaking. I can't help it." Regina smiled widely, she began to unbutton Emma's jeans. Her fingers stopped, Emma came back to earth at the loss of movement. Green eyes stared into soft brown ones, Regina's fingertips glided tenderly up Emma's exposed torso, "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

Emma pulled back to get a better look at the negligee. She looked sexy, breathtaking. Her fingertips trailed over the lacy material a moment before Emma found the right and honest truth, "Beautiful. Yes. I do. Yes, very much." Not entirely a coherent sentence but it made Regina blush with pride.

The blonde fought with herself and whether she should be doing what she was doing. Was it taking advantage of Regina? No. Not really. They've been in a committed relationship for over a year. With fake memories. Because that's normal, in their world, at least.

Emma rolled her eyes at her thoughts. Damn those stupid thoughts. A heavy breath slipped her lips but her hands wrapped gently around the brunettes body. Her forehead pressed against the brunettes. A shift in the mood made Regina murmur, "Are you okay?"

The blonde deflated, "No, not really."

"What's wrong?" Regina reared back in fear over what was on her lovers mind.

Emma had no words or real thought formulated. There was one thing in her mind but she made no attempt to restrain the question from being uttered to Regina, "May I kiss you?"

Where that came from was beyond Emma but it had been on her mind and her lips the moment she walked into the bedroom. All she wanted was to kiss Regina and the mere idea sent a thrill all throughout her body.

"Emma, you never have to ask to kiss me."

Regina didn't understand what was bothering Emma or why she asked something she didn't need to ask. Emma was free to kiss her whenever and wherever she wanted.

The blonde shyly smiled, her eyes turned to the ground a moment before she reached out to cup her cheeks. Emma needed to ground herself and kissing Regina seemed to be the only solution. Plus, she just really wanted to kiss the woman.

Her thumbs trailed the skin of Regina's cheeks softly with their eyes locked. Regina held onto Emma's waist, her own fingers trailing over the exposed torso before her.

And then Regina said it.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma blinked, her eyes saw nothing but honesty and passion in those brown eyes. It urged the blonde on to press her lips gently to Regina's. She shouldn't have been surprised when she felt Regina stiffen in her grasp. Or the strange force that blew out from them both and into the world around them. Emma pulled from Regina's unmoving lips to see the woman had her eyes closed with a contorted look drawn on her face.

"Regina?"

Brown eyes opened to reveal a shocked look. Emma confusedly uttered the woman's name again only to have Regina say in a very Evil Queen manner, "_Ms. Swan._"

Emma knew that tone, she knew that look. They were still touching each other, but Emma feared the worst. She licked her lips hesitantly, "Madam Mayor?"

Not in a hard or disgusted way Regina shoved the woman away from her. It was only meant to give Regina space to gather herself but Emma didn't hide the hurt in her eyes that well.

Regina leaned back onto her knees and stared off into the bedroom. The candles, the romantic setting - her eyes glanced down at what she was wearing and a worried sound escaped her lips. Surprisingly she made no move to cover herself up though. Her mind was reeling with everything, not just the memories coming back to her but the place that her and Emma were in. And the kiss...Regina screwed her eyes shut tightly. The tears welled but not from anger at Emma but at losing all she had the past year. Everything great that she had experienced and the life imagined with Henry and Emma now gone. The past was back but the fact that true loves kiss broke whatever curse that fell upon them didn't slip her mind. She had shared true loves kiss with Emma that much was true and it wasn't the most horrifying thing she ever imagined. No, it warmed her heart in a way she never thought possible and that scared her more than anything.

Emma held her hands out unsure what move to make at that point. She knew that the woman before her was the woman she first met in Storybrooke. Not the woman who lovingly referred to her as her hero or the love of her life. The woman she had spent the last year madly in love with wasn't before her.

Brown eyes fluttered back up to Emma's wide worried ones. A look of fear, sadness flashed brightly in Regina's eyes. All Emma wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and tell her everything would be okay.

"Regina, I..."

The door to the bedroom flew open, Henry ran in without a thought. An excited look on his face as he yelled, "Moms!" The two looked to him to see his smile as he excitedly said, "I remember...I remember..." The boy stopped when he took in the setting of his mothers bedroom and the lack of clothing Regina had on. His face etched up in a somewhat funny way before he yelled, "Sorry! Sorry! Oh my god, I'm sorry." His hands flew over his eyes before he ran out of the room and back into his.

Regina, able to finally move, slid from the bed and pulled on her robe without saying a word. The far off look on her face made Emma say her name, stop her and try to talk to her but Regina held up a hand. She shook her head and slipped out of the room leaving a confused and frustrated blonde.

The bathroom door slammed shut and Emma dropped to the bed with a huff. Her hands covered her face and a tired sigh slipped her lips. All she could think was how much she really wished she hadn't drank that purple potion.

On the plus side, she wondered to herself, apparently her and Regina had true love. Not that that would make things between them a hundred times more complicated on top of everything else.

* * *

**I know a lot of people still wanted more of fake memories Emma/Regina but this isn't a bad thing! Things will be complicated between them but I assure you wonderful readers this isn't a bad thing! Thank you all again! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am seriously amazed at the response I've gotten for this story. You all are so amazing! Thank you so much for the comments and all the alerts. I still can't believe I'm at over 300 follows for this story. I wish I was able to update this so much sooner. I'm trying to make it a weekly update but that isn't working but please hang in there with me. I've got a lot planned I just need to make more time to pump out these updates for all you amazing readers!**

**Heads up...after I tinkered with this chapter a few hundred times the end result is kind of mushy and sappy. I'm a sucker for romance and *peeks at title of story* guess I had to put some romance in here. Their past year together will be explored as the story goes on but I want to show that they are still who they were before the fake memories but also softer because of their love for each other. They've grown together in the past year and have been in a loving, faithful full on lovey dovey relationship. It's a little bit of mush before drama. What comes after this chapter will have our girls dealing with their relationship and the people who aren't too happy about it. As well as battling a nasty witch.**

**No beta - all mistakes my own, plus it's super late. Apologies for mistakes.**

**Some more Spanish in this chapter. I like putting it in, if there are mistakes, apologies for that as well. (Translations at end of chapter.)**

**Edited: I apologize for some of the misuse of Spanish. As I said before I was using Google Translator and my one year of Spanish in H.S. (which I barely passed, tbh). I worked on the Spanish and it's translation for some time and thought that some parts didn't look right but instead of delving more into it I posted the update. So, I apologize again. I'm using what Gemilh put in their review as what the translations should be - Thank you for that Gemilh, I really do appreciate the help and in the future I may ask for your help, so thank you for offering and what you've helped with already. **

**Another special thank you to Carol and Cande for the clarification on the use of some words in Spanish, it's very much appreciated and incredibly helpful. Thank you so much again! I always had issues with usted/tu and the use of feminine/masculine forms. Your reviews were very helpful and appreciated.**

* * *

Emma stood outside of the bathroom for over a half hour. She spoke softly to Regina on the other side of the door but received no reply. The blonde figured it was too soon to have a real talk with Regina but she wanted to be there for her. It broke Emma's heart to think of whatever the other woman was feeling or how she was trying to handle the situation. Emma prepared herself for whatever would come once Regina talked to her but she had to speak to Henry who had stood with Emma outside of the bathroom for some time.

The conversation with Henry went much better than she would have thought. The boy was extremely happy about all that had happened. To him, the past year with his two moms in a regular life living happily together meant the world to him. Emma listened to the boy relive the last year with a smile. He truly had been happy the entire time even if the memories weren't real. The feelings though, they were very real. The love between the three of them wasn't because of magic, no one could fake that.

Like Henry told Emma during their talk it was so easy, natural and real. Emma couldn't dispute that.

Thankfully, Henry wasn't freaked out about Regina and Emma being together. At one point, Henry admitted to Emma it made sense. He didn't elaborate but Emma would push to know what that meant later. For now, the boy was exhausted and it sounded like Regina finally moved out of the bathroom but towards the bedroom.

The young boy wanted to talk to his other mother but he knew she was having trouble handling it all. Before he went to bed he told her from the other side of the closed bedroom door that he loved her. The only response he heard was a soft sob and an even quieter 'I love you' to the pre-teen. It made him feel a little better before he gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, a mighty hug and headed off to bed.

Emma stood in front of the closed bedroom door with a worried look. A mantra had been playing over and over in Emma's head in regards to Regina and her feelings for the amazing woman. With her old memories back they really didn't matter. They had built something together in that past year and for Emma her feelings for Regina hadn't changed. She couldn't just flip a switch and not be in love with Regina. She didn't want to flip any switch, she wanted to embrace it but she had no idea how Regina felt about it all. And that scared her into thinking she was about to lose the woman she loved with all her heart.

The blonde held a hesitant clenched fist an inch from the door. "Regina?" She gently knocked on the door. No response.

"I can sleep on the couch but I just want to make sure you're okay. It's probably too early to talk about all of this and that's fine. We can talk in the morning but I just want to make sure you're okay." The blonde whispered softly to the door, her forehead pressed against the cool mahogany finish. There was some rustling on the other end before the knob began to turn. Emma stepped back to watch the door open slowly. Big brown eyes peered at her almost...warmly.

Regina didn't say a word. The two women stared at one another before Regina opened the door wider, a clear look of invitation on her face for the blonde to come in. Emma smiled nervously and shuffled in only to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. Normally she'd feel so comfortable but she was on pins and needles with Regina this time around.

She watched the brunette now wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old Pogues t-shirt (one of Emma's which made the blonde smile inwardly) sit on the edge of the bed.

Emma nervously blurted out, "I know it's kind of a stupid question because of everything that's happened but are you okay?"

Regina looked up at Emma with an almost blank look, her brown eyes wide but expressionless. The clear traces of dried tears on her cheeks broke Emma's heart but the blonde tried her best to school her emotions and looks.

The brunette spoke after another minute in a bare whisper, "I didn't do this."

"I know. I mean, I kind of think you'd never mean for us to...you know...I know." Emma rambled. The brunette nodded, she shifted on the bed slightly before she gave a heavy sigh.

"Pan's curse misfired in regards to me. One minute I was watching you and Henry drive away and the next minute I somehow appeared in your car." The brunette smiled briefly at the blonde before she turned her gaze from those gorgeous green eyes. "We were carrying on like it was nothing. Laughing and talking about our seaside road trip."

Emma laughed, "Yeah. Apparently we had a great time on our imaginary trip." The smile on Emma's face fell a moment later, she zeroed in on Regina's sad smile before she asked again, "Are you okay, Regina?"

Expertly avoiding the question, Regina asked, "Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine. He wanted to talk to you but he understands you needed some time to yourself." Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets, she never took her eyes off of Regina's. "Please, don't avoid the question, Regina. Are you okay?"

There was so much Regina wanted to say, her mind raced frantically but it was so hard to focus on just one thing let alone say what she felt. All she could do was gaze into those loving green eyes. That's exactly what she saw in Emma's eyes - love - and it made Regina's heart beat so wonderfully.

"I keep thinking about that night we came back here from Storybrooke. That first night." Regina whispered, she licked her lips and smiled, "We came back to this place that was magically here just for us. This home we had built over ten years - ten years of fake memories." A soft sigh slipped from Regina's lips but Emma didn't know what it meant. She kept silent as Regina went on, "We picked up a pizza, curled up on the living room floor and watched old re-runs of 'Friends' like we had been doing it for years. We stayed up late, all three of us until Henry started snoring in between us on the floor."

Emma chuckled. She felt a strange stirring in her chest as she listened to the woman speak so tenderly about their first night as a family together.

Regina smiled, "After we got him to bed we stayed up a little longer just watching TV...snuggling and then we..." The brunette looked to be blushing as she averted her eyes from Emma's. The blonde nodded, she understood but Regina continued to speak. "We came up to our bedroom and we made love."

It was Emma's turn to blush. She peered down at the floor with a small smile, her own mind going back to that first night of real memories together - a night of many firsts for the two women but Emma remembered their first time together so clearly. The way they came together, the feel of Regina's body against hers...

"I keep thinking of that night and how it all felt so natural, Emma. Everything after that night, the day-to-day with you and Henry." Regina shook her head having gotten lost in her own very real memories of that night and all that followed. "Magic can't make you fall in love with someone. It can't make you do something you don't want to do. It can't control you to be in a relationship with someone if it's not what you want. Magic can do many things and I have a pretty good handle on it all things considered but given fake memories of a life with you - a relationship with you. If it was something I didn't want I could have easily parted ways with you. We obviously would have been able to make arrangements for me to see Henry and be apart of his life. We would have been able to work something out. Either of us could have ended it at any time. We weren't staying together for Henry, we were together and stayed together this past year because..."

"We wanted to."

Regina swallowed hard, but smiled, "Yes and that thought somewhat terrifies me."

Emma laughed nervously, she cautiously walked to the edge of the bed before she sat down on it some inches from the brunette. She reached out to gently take Regina's left hand, "If that terrifies you then what about me proposing to you? That must really send you over the edge." It was meant to be in jest and somewhat ease the situation. A smile formed on Regina's face momentarily.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it off." Emma admitted quietly. Her thumb trailed lightly over the ring making the two stare at the ring and Emma's hand gently holding hers.

Regina sighed, "I'm doing a horrible job at telling you what I'm feeling."

Emma took that as a negative, she swiftly let go of Regina's hand and whispered a half hearted apology. The loss of contact with Emma made Regina's heart ache but Emma was too dazed to notice it.

"I'm not good with love, Emma."

Emma snorted, "Neither am I."

"And I'm just as terrible at putting my feelings on the table."

The blonde raised her hand with downcast eyes, "Preaching to the choir." That made Regina chuckle, it was a welcome sound that warmed Emma's heart.

Regina stared at the blonde next to her, a million thoughts in her head. She had to get herself together and get what she wanted across to Emma.

"There was something between us before this past year, Emma. There's always been something between us and with the fresh start we got with the curse we were able to explore it. The memories of those ten years together may have been fake but the feelings, on my part at least, were very real. This past year we made plenty of very real memories together none of which being fake. But we were still us. A small part of us was hidden, the savior part of you and the Evil Queen in me."

Emma sat flabbergasted at all Regina said to her. To see the woman she knew back in Storybrooke back but hear the Regina she fell in love with speak to her so kindly and lovingly made Emma speechless. This was the Regina that didn't let her past control the here and now. The woman was bare before Regina figuratively and it only made Emma want her more. Regina knew she presented herself stripped to the bone with her feelings. It was the closest thing to jumping off a cliff but Regina had to be honest. There was no room for false pretenses.

"And as far as I'm concerned, Ms. Swan, I fell in love with you this past year of my own free will. I said yes to marrying you because I wanted..." Regina laughed slightly before she cleared her throat, "...I _want _to marry you."

Emma's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it but it was the most honest Regina had ever been with her. The blonde tried to form some kind of sentence but came up short. All she could do was stare into those brown eyes that drove her wild. Steeling herself, Emma finally spoke.

"Regina, if you're screwing with me..."

"I'm not and as much as I want to try and fight what I feel for you, it's pretty useless. And honestly, I don't want to fight my feelings towards you."

The laugh that came from Emma made Regina smile. It came from a place of joy but the blonde shifted nervously.

Emma scratched her chin a minute later, "But you said this terrifies you."

"Because I've never felt anything like this before." Regina scooted a little more to the blonde. A passing flash of Daniel's face entered her mind and it made her smile. She'd always love him and he'd always be her first love but it was obvious that he wasn't her true love. The awkward, annoyingly adorable blonde staring at her like the cutest puppy in the world was the one. Emma Swan was her true love and if her feelings for the woman wasn't enough of an answer it was the in the kiss they shared that broke the curse. True loves kiss.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Regina cleared her throat in an attempt to keep her tears at bay as she spoke, "I have never fallen in love with someone so deeply as I have fallen for you, Emma Swan and yes, it truly does terrify me but what scares me more is if I...lost you." A part of Regina feared Emma may not reciprocate but as she looked deep into Emma's eyes, she knew there was no need to worry.

Emma reached for Regina's hands, she held them delicately in her own. She stared down at them before she leaned down to press her lips gently to the skin of her knuckles. Regina had no idea such a simple act could make her heart beat so wildly in her chest.

With her lips still gently touching the skin of Regina's knuckles, Emma peered through her lashes, _"Te quiero."_

The admission of love from Emma in Spanish made Regina nearly squeal in delight. A move the old Regina would surely not have done but it was clear to them both that they were still their regular selves just a little softer around the edges for each other.

_"Yo también te quiero, mi amor."_

Emma grinned like an idiot at Regina's beautiful words. The conversation turned into something unexpected. Emma had no idea Regina would react like this but it was a pleasant surprise. Everything Emma did to prepare herself didn't prepare her for having Regina say such sweet, truthful and loving words.

With Regina's hands still clasped tenderly in her own, Emma asked with a press of her lips to the brunettes knuckles again, "You really want to marry me? Me? Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The person who gave you hell when I first came to Storybrooke. The savior...the pain in the ass..."

Regina stared into the woman's eyes intensely, "At this point, Emma, none of that matters. You and I are in a very different place. All of that is in our past, at least, I would hope it was."

Emma answered quickly, "It is."

"I'm very much with living in the present now. True, one should never forget their past but to move on your must focus on the here and now." Regina whispered as she scooted just a little closer to the woman seated next to her. Shyly, Regina looked down with a slight blush, "You want to marry me? Remembering all we've gone through together before, all I've done to you and your parents? You still want to be with me, let alone marry me?" All of that had been what Regina wanted to ask Emma first. She finally worked her nerve up and waited anxiously for Emma to respond.

"Like you said, past is the past. What we have here is so much more than what we were." Emma pressed a linger kiss on the engagement ring. She rubbed her thumb over the inside of the woman's left palm. "We've built something together and I don't want to lose it or you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you and I have never been happier. It was unexpected but this feels right. It is right. Henry said it makes sense that this happened between you and me and I have to agree with him on that."

At the mention of their son Regina sat a little straighter, "_Henry_. He must be so confused about all of this."

Emma smiled, "The kid is handling it a lot better than I think you and I are. Plus, he made it pretty clear he likes the idea of us together. He said he couldn't remember a time before this past year he had ever seen you smile so much."

A stray happy tear fell from Regina's eye, she watched Emma let go of her hands and reach up to wipe it away. The two locked in a gentle stare, one that pushed Emma into wanting so badly to hold the woman's beautiful face in her hands and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. But, Emma didn't want to push. They were covering a lot after all that had happened. A kiss could wait. They had more to talk about before anything else.

"I take it Hook had a hand in getting your memories back?" The way Regina spoke of the Captain made Emma smirk slightly. A jealous and angry undertone to the cool look Regina held made Emma take the woman's hand again.

"He had a potion. Apparently, my parents are in trouble and he was sent her to get me. My job as being savior is still very much needed...again."

Regina did her best not to roll her eyes at hearing Snow and Charming were in trouble yet again. What entertained her more was Emma's groan, "When are my parents not in trouble? I mean really. They'll be 80's years old with their walkers and still getting in trouble."

The image made Regina chuckle adorably in turn Emma smiled widely at the beautiful sound. It didn't last long though.

"Wait, you drank something a stranger you had never met before give you?"

Emma grimaced at Regina's tone and hard look. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Regina began to rant in Spanish.

_"¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada? Eso es algo que los dos idiotas habrían hecho. Al parecer corre en la sangre. Yo podría haberte perdido."_

Emma held up a hand in an attempt to stop the woman even though it was adorable. She was pretty sure Regina called her an idiot but lost the rest of what was said.

"Babe, you have to go slow. I'm still learning but I think you called me idiot."

At the pet name Emma loved calling Regina being uttered the huffy brunette deflated with a small smile. She was never one for such sentiment or goofy nicknames but hearing Emma call her 'babe' made her smile.

"Yes, well you are my idiot."

The grin that spread over Emma's face couldn't be removed even if she tried.

"Why would you drink something a stranger gave you, Emma? He surely told you it would make you remember everything which would inevitably tear all of this down." Regina whispered, she slowly began to realize just what the real intention of Emma getting her memories back meant. It was a way out for the blonde.

Emma squinted with hurt eyes. She knew Regina was doubting everything they had just talked about in such a quick fashion.

"Whatever you're thinking - don't. I didn't drink it to stop all of this. To stop or ruin what we have. After everything we've just talked about how could you think that? Okay, if I'm being honest...my reasoning behind drinking the potion was completely juvenile."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"No, wait, come on, hear me out. The asshole - Hook - kept..." Emma huffed, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair with a grunt. "He kept saying all this shit about you and me like he knew our relationship better than we did. He said that we weren't meant to be together and I kept getting so pissed about it. He told me all this stuff about my real parents and something deep down in me believed him about that. The insane story about me being some kind of savior struck another chord but then he started talking about you..."

Regina softened at Emma's struggle to get out what she wanted to say. Whatever he said about her really did piss Emma off. The blonde was near shaking and it was enough to make Regina realize there was no need to doubt anything. She held Emma's hand tightly as the blonde went on.

"I didn't like all the things he said about you. It wasn't about your past or the things you did he just spoke so horribly about you and then about how I wasn't meant to be with you. That you didn't deserve me and all of this shitty stuff that just pushed me to want to prove him wrong. He said that after I drank the potion I'd see my mistake and I'd be horrified at 'playing house' with you for a year. It's not like I had to prove myself to him or even myself, I already knew how I felt about you and once I drank it...nothing changed. I still feel the same about you as I have this whole year and I'm damn glad about that. I knew that's how I'd feel. I knew that nothing could change how I felt about you." Emma turned her eyes to the ground, her foot scuffed the floor as she murmured, "It was stupid and juvenile and my childish ways got in the way of thinking clearly about what I was doing."

However juvenile and childish it was to drink the foreign liquid, Regina understood why Emma did it. She knew it wasn't just about proving Hook wrong but also about that damn hero complex of Emma's.

Surprisingly, Emma confessed, "Honestly, I don't even want to leave Manhattan. I don't want to go back to Storybrooke where they all are again. However that happened."

"But we have to." Regina whispered.

Emma pulled her head up to look at the woman with a frown, "No, we don't. You and Henry aren't going back, I am."

"Excuse me?" Regina reared back with a cocked eyebrow.

Emma sighed, "You and Henry are the two most important people in the world to me. I don't even know what I'm up against but I'm not risking losing either of you which is why you will stay here with our son while I save my thickheaded parents."

"Do you realize how unprepared you are? You don't even know what you're going up against! _You _are the most important thing to Henry and myself and I will not let you go off on some suicide mission without being more prepared with...oh I don't know..." Regina flicked her hand around in a way Emma could only assume The Evil Queen would do - it was kind of hot, "...a powerful sorceress such as myself by your side."

The smile that lifted at the corners of Emma's lips only made Regina slap the woman's arm in a frustrated way, "Stop smiling! This isn't funny! I will not let you go off and get yourself killed for your idiotic parents."

"Hook said only I can save them."

"Hook just wants to get into your pants."

Emma grinned at the jealous brunette who huffed displeasingly at the blonde.

"I think I made it pretty clear to him there's only one person I want in my pants." The blonde winked at the irritated brunette. "And I put a ring on her finger. I put a ring on it. You know, like Beyoncé says."

Regina tried to keep an unsatisfied look at the blonde sitting close to her but failed the minute she met those green eyes. She softened as the blonde cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly at her. The two silently probed one another with their eyes, it was something they found themselves doing over the year whenever one was mad at the other. Sometimes words weren't needed between them and a simple look was able to resolve a heated moment.

"Where is Hook now?"

"In a jail cell." Emma licked her lips, she moved her arm behind the woman on the bed and leaned in closer to her, inches from her face, "He kissed me."

Regina's jaw clenched as Emma grinned at the clear look of jealousy flashing wildly over the brunettes face.

"I kneed him in the balls and threw him in a jail cell. I'm thinking of just leaving him there for awhile. I think I could swing a month." Emma smiled at the sight of Regina calming. The minute she said she kneed Hook in the groin there was a flicker of a smile on Regina's beautiful face. The blonde murmured, "He thought he'd try his hand at kissing me because he figured it'd break the curse."

And so goes the elephant in the room. Regina knew where the conversation was headed next and she gripped her hands in her lap but fell closer into Emma's warmth. Instead of dancing around the matter, Regina whispered, "Our kiss broke Pan's curse."

Emma smiled, "Yes, it did."

Regina cleared her throat, "You know what that means."

"We're pretty damn good at kissing?" Emma jested with an adorable smile. Regina laughed, but shoved the woman lightly with her shoulder until Emma moved closer and wrapped her arm around the woman. Regina snuggled into her embrace while Emma added in the softest of breaths, "True loves kiss."

Regina whispered just as softly, "Yes."

The two let it sink in, Regina's head nuzzled Emma's neck while Emma pressed a kiss to the top of the woman's head. It should terrify them both but it doesn't. They should be running to the hills, far away from each other and freaking out in an epic way. But they aren't. An odd calm overcomes them both at the revelation and it left them in a blissful state.

Emma felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, excitement and wonder running free as she told Regina, "You're my true love."

Regina bit her bottom lip, nerves jangled but happiness flooded her heart, "As you are mine."

The thought to further the issue broke from the blondes mind. Nothing else needed to be said because it was the most sense anything ever made. They were each others true loves and it felt damn good.

Emma waited a minute more before she asked yet again, "You really want to marry me?"

Regina gave a disgruntled sigh but smiled up into green eyes, _"Si, me quiero casar contigo! Tú y solo tú para el resto de mi vida. Te amo, siempre y para siempre "_

It took Emma a minute to get all Regina said but the blonde replied, _"Siempre y para siempre."_

At the use of Spanish on Emma's apart again Regina reached up to the woman's soft creamy skin of her cheek and trailed a delicate thumb before holding the woman's cheek. Emma leaned into the touch with her eyes closed and a smile.

"I can't believe you are learning Spanish for me."

"I love you - I'm in love with you." Emma smiled, her eyes still shut in wonderment, "I'd do anything for you, Regina."

As tender as the moment was Regina couldn't help but hinder it, "Your parents won't be pleased." Those two idiots lingered in the forefront of Regina's mind. If anyone could ruin her relationship with Emma it was Prince Charming and Snow White.

"I don't really care what they think." Green eyes opened brightly, "And I think our true love trumps my parents being pissed about us being together so they don't really have a say in any of it. Hell, even if we weren't true love I wouldn't care what they thought. What they think or anyone else thinks doesn't matter. You have my heart, Regina."

The brunette lost her breath in that moment. The sweetest of smiles curled at her lips, "Just as you have mine, Emma."

The blonde grinned, she leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Regina's lips. A simple kiss that said so much after a truly emotionally exhausting conversation. It wasn't going to be easy but their love would be strong enough to keep them together. There was no need for doubt or fear nothing would tear them apart.

"I don't want you to go to Storybrooke; you or Henry." Emma reiterated as the brunette shook her head.

"Just try and stop me, Ms. Swan. Henry will be fine, we'll protect him but I will be by your side through whatever waits for us in Storybrooke. There's no need to go into a battle alone. Especially with the little fact that we are going to be getting married in the near future. We do this together."

Emma knew there was no use in fighting the stubborn woman. She narrowed her eyes with a soft breath and pressed her lips to Regina's once more. Both lingered a little longer but parted from the haze of exhaustion.

"We should get some sleep."

Regina asked almost sadly, "Will we leave tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes, we should."

Regina moved from Emma's grasp, she slinked up the bed slowly with Emma's eyes on her. The two shared a smile before Regina asked unhappily, "And Hook?"

"As much as I want to keep him in that dingy cell I'll get him out before we go. Maybe he'll have more information for us."

"He won't be riding back to Storybrooke with us." Regina pointed out as she moved under the bed sheets.

Emma agreed, "He can find his own way back."

The blonde got up with a stretch of her limbs. She began to undress without a thought of Regina watching her intently. The feel of Regina's eyes on her made the blonde smile as she changed into a tank top and shorts before she slid under the sheets.

Regina laid on her side of the bed with her head propped up on her pillow. Emma rolled onto her side to stare into the woman's eyes before Regina leaned over and turned off the light like it was any other night.

The light that came in from the moon shined on them both. Regina let her eyes trace the hard lines of Emma's cheek and jaw, "What about our life here? What happens after Storybrooke?"

Emma reached out to trace the smooth skin of Regina's cheek, "What do you want to do, Regina?"

"You first."

Emma laughed, "How about we say what we want at the same time?"

"How very juvenile of you, Ms. Swan."

"You know you love it and I've been on a roll with my childish ways lately."

An undignified snort escaped Regina's lips but the bright smile on her face couldn't be hidden in the darkened room with the slight shine of the moon.

"Fine, together. On the count of three."

They counted off together before they answered in unison, to the same degree - _I want to marry you. _

Marriage - it was going to happen and they both wanted it. The details would get sorted in time.

The two smiled with a shared laugh before Emma asked, "Do you want to keep what we have here or start a life together back in Storybrooke?"

Regina curled close to the blonde who traced a bare hand over her side. The brunette knew what she wanted but feared it wasn't what Emma wanted.

"Honesty?"

"It's what we always do, my queen."

Regina smiled into her pillow before she turned her eyes back towards Emma. The softest of words escaped Regina's mouth, "I want us here. I want to keep the life we have here."

A wave of relief hit the blonde, "I was hoping you'd say that. That's exactly what I want."

"Really?"

Emma could see the surprise in Regina's eyes even in the dark. She nodded and pressed a lingering kiss to Regina's lips.

"This is all I've ever wanted. I'd be an idiot if I let it all go."

Regina chuckled huskily, "Well, you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." She leaned closer to the blonde, their noses briefly bumping, "Or as I like to call them - the two idiots."

Emma ran her hand over Regina's back, tugging her closer as she whispered, "As you said before I'm your idiot."

"That you are, _mi amor._" Regina hoped they could have it all. That their impending detour wouldn't screw up what they had. They talked it out easily and held onto the love the felt for one another. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Nothing was ever easy for Regina. Something told her that the trip back to Storybrooke, the rescue of Emma's parents and a town full of fairytale characters wouldn't be easy. And somehow, someway something would try to ruin what Regina and Emma had.

Regina couldn't think of that. She shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to Emma's with a whisper, _"Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma es tuya."_

Emma shut her eyes tightly, her hand pressed into Regina's back in a way to bring her closer. The words swam in Emma's head before the blonde replied, _"Tú tienes mi cuerpo y alma. Mi alma gemela. Mi verdadero amor."_

Regina smiled widely, she opened her eyes to find the glimmer of green in moonlight. The words hit Regina's heart in a way she couldn't explain.

"When did I become such a sap?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Mmm, it happened quickly. You have gone soft, princess."

That earned a pinch on her hip from the blonde royal. A yelp and a laugh bubbled from Regina's lips.

"You're one to talk, your majesty. I seem to recall you begging me to adopt that ugly puppy a few months ago which we still aren't doing. Plus, you really get mushy with me when we're alone."

"I plead temporary insanity. Stockholm syndrome as well." Regina suggested playfully, another pinch on the hip. "And you know that puppy was adorable. You want him as much as I do."

Emma scoffed, "Hardly."

The two grew quiet, intent on keeping the light mood for as long as they could. But the tiredness of it all came sooner than they wanted. Regina's eyes fell shut before Emma's but they stayed pressed together, holding one another and hoping that what came next wouldn't destroy the foundation they had built together.

* * *

**Te quiero - I love you.**

**Yo también te quiero, mi amor - I love you, my love.**

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada? Eso es algo que los dos idiotas habrían hecho. Al parecer corre en la sangre. Yo podría haberte perdido. - How can you be so careless? That's something the two idiots would have done. Apparently it runs in the blood. I could have lost you.**

**Si, me quiero casar contigo! Tú y solo tú para el resto de mi vida. Te amo, siempre y para siempre - Yes, I want to marry you! You and only you for the rest of my life. I love you, always and forever.**

**Siempre y para siempre. - Always and forever.**

**Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma es tuya. - My heart, my mind, my body, my soul is yours.**

**Tú tienes mi cuerpo y alma. Mi alma gemela . Mi verdadero amor. - You have me body and soul. My soul mate. My true love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the comments and helpful feedback, I appreciate it very much! I'm still incredibly blown away by the response I've received from this story. You guys rock!**

**Again, no beta - all mistakes my own.**

**Another big thank you to Gemilh, Carol and Cande for the tips and help on the use of Spanish. I really appreciate it! I re-edited the last chapter with the tips from Carol and Cande and the phrases from Gemilh. Thank you three again! I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

The morning came too soon but with it a happy Henry. The boy near frenzy wrapped his arms tightly around Regina when she came down for breakfast. Just as Emma had done Henry asked if she was alright. Not in all her years had Regina felt such care and love from one person let alone two. Emma gave them their time to talk quietly and excitedly while she worked on getting things together for their trip back to Storybrooke.

With breakfast out of the way and Henry running around to get ready Regina took the time to call her boss and work out a leave of absence. Emma slowly worked on getting herself ready but stopped with intrigue and soft eyes directed on the brunette talking on the cellphone.

The whole conversation tuned out on Emma's part with the mere sight of Regina causing the blonde to go a little dumb. All she heard was Regina's voice but she wasn't focused on what was being said. Her focus was on the beautiful woman walking around their living room in a pair of worn jeans and an even worn out t-shirt. Bare feet hit the wooden floor, her free hand moving as she spoke and Emma was enthralled. Never in her life had she seen something so magnificent.

The woman before her dressed so casually, smiling and laughing lightly with the Principal of the school on the other line was a sight to behold and a far cry from the Mayor of Storybrooke or 'The Evil Queen'. It was Regina Mills, the real woman beneath all the nonsense that many let define her. No title of Evil Queen or daughter of Cora Mills; none of that described the woman before Emma. No, the woman who stood before Emma was Regina Mills, kind hearted, funny, amazingly brilliant loving mother and fiancée. The woman Emma had gladly given her heart to.

The blonde leaned back into the couch unladylike but content with the comfortable feeling and Regina's presence. She drummed her fingers on her stomach and smiled as the brunette finally hung up. A heavy sigh slipped from the older woman while Emma remained silent with soft eyes on her.

"Tom had no issue with me taking a leave of absence as well as Henry being taken out of school for our 'family emergency'. He said there'd be no problem for me to return whenever I was ready I just need to keep them updated." Regina looked to the blonde, "Fingers crossed we won't be away too long."

The blonde nodded agreement but said nothing. The look she gave Regina made the brunette frown and question, "What?"

Emma wrestled with her thoughts, she rubbed her face before she looked to Regina with an intense stare, "I want to know about you. We know fake things about each other thanks to the curse but I want to know the real things. I mean, we know the normal stuff. What I want to know is what your real childhood was like, what it was like for you growing up in The Enchanted Forest, what...look, I know not everything was good back then but I want to know it all. The good and the bad. I want to know more about you."

The look of surprise on Regina's face didn't go unnoticed by the blonde but it confused her more than anything.

"You seem surprised."

Regina fiddled with her cellphone nervously, a small smile lifted at the corner of her lips as she breathlessly whispered, "You want to know about me? The real me?"

"I know the real you, Regina. I want to know what life was like for you when you were younger. What it was like growing up for you. Like I said, I know you went through heavy things but I want to know it all. And if you even try to tell me the real you was the woman that went after my parents and tried to kill them a few hundred times, well, you'll lose that argument." Emma sat up on the couch, she reached for Regina. A slight tug and no resistance, Regina crawled onto the blondes lap. Emma reached up to brush some strands of hair from Regina's face, "You're more than The Evil Queen. The actions of The Evil Queen doesn't define you and the simple minded who think that are incredibly stupid. They can't see what I see. They don't want to see what I see. A loving mother, an amazingly strong and beautiful woman who would do anything for those she love."

Regina's heart thundered like a wild storm in her chest. She cradled Emma's face in her hands tenderly as tears threatened to fall from her dark brown eyes. Never in all her life would Regina ever thought she'd hear something so wonderful. Especially from Emma Swan. But Regina never thought she'd be in love with Emma either, as well as engaged to her. Yet, there they were, blissfully happy in love.

Without another wasted breath Regina leaned in to press her lips gently to Emma's. It was meant to be soft with no real need to push more into it but the feel of Emma's arms wrapped around her waist so strongly and securely made her think otherwise. Their lips melded together in a heated fashion as Regina held the blonde by her cheeks, thumbs lightly caressing the creamy fair skin before her.

At the slightest feel of Emma's tongue against her bottom lip, Regina let a soft, barely audible moan escape. Of course that made Emma smile into the kiss.

A loud muffled cough brought the two out of the kiss. Their heads whipped to where the sound came from to see Henry standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps. The glimmer of a smile on his face eased the two women who smiled in return.

"You guys didn't answer me when I asked if you two were still gonna get married." True, when Henry brought up Emma and Regina's relationship and where it stood after the broken curse they avoided getting into specifics. He knew they were still together, they barely took their eyes off one another at breakfast and he didn't miss their hands held under the table. With them still very much in love it didn't bother him at all. The Savior and Evil Queen finding love and true happiness was the perfect end to a crazy story.

Emma looked to Regina who arched an eyebrow at her curiously. A shared smile exchanged between them and a nod knowingly.

"After we take care of whatever the hell is going on with my parents and Storybrooke we'd like to get married. Nothing big. Your mom wants something small and since it'll probably be just us three I think we can swing that." Emma spoke carefully, she didn't want to spook the kid. As much as he was okay with them being together there was a lingering risk of Henry changing his mind.

Regina wanted to speak but she let Emma handle it, plus from her position on top of Emma's lap it didn't make her in a good way for speaking with Henry about the matter.

Henry made it look like he was in deep thought over the issue but wanted to give them a hard time. He noticed the note about no one else being apart of the wedding but him which he was okay with. As much as he'd like to think everyone in Storybrooke would look at how much Regina had changed and be okay with what his moms relationship turned into he knew better. They were nervous and so was he.

Yet, he smiled, "Cool. Maybe we can do it in Hawaii. You guys loved it there when we went in June and I remember Mom mentioning something about how she'd like to get married there."

The family trip to Hawaii - it brought a smile to all three of their faces. Emma took a moment to realize that was Regina's first real exploration outside of Storybrooke and Manhattan. Fake memories made them think they took many trips together over the years but Hawaii and a trip to Virginia Beach was Regina and Henry's look at a world outside of what they had been used to. Hawaii had been a two week trip and two of the best weeks of all their lives.

"Were you thinking about marriage five months back?" Emma asked with a cocky grin as Regina wiggled to get out of the woman's grasp but failed. She had been found out, really it was no secret. During the past year Regina's hints at a married life had been noticed on Emma's part, obviously.

"I'm gonna go grab my bag." Henry held in a chuckle before he ran back up the stairs sensing he opened a can of worms without meaning to.

Regina fought a smile but failed the moment Emma pressed her forehead to the woman's chest. A sigh of joy escaped the blonde as she held onto the woman in her arms. She felt Regina's hands in her hair, a comforting feeling to it all as Regina stated, "I want to know all about you, as well. Everything - good and bad."

Emma moved her head to press her ear against Regina's chest, the soft pitter patter of the brunettes heart made her smile. As much as they wanted to stay as they were it was time to go.

* * *

Henry and Regina stood outside the police precinct against the old VW bug. Emma had been inside for awhile which made Regina grow antsy. Emma had to talk to her boss about her own leave of absence and then get Hook out, yet it'd take some time but still it felt like forever and a day.

The doors opened and a rambling Hook came out with an overly excited smile. Regina held firm as the man looked up to see her and Henry outside. The Captain chanced a look back at the blonde behind him, a curious look on his face as Emma smiled, "They have their memories back."

"There was only enough for one person. How could all three of you have your memories back so soon?" The leather clad man muttered. He looked to the former Evil Queen who held a sly look on her rather hard face.

Emma knew Regina wanted to say it so she kept silent behind the man who kept glancing back at her bug eyed. He was thoroughly confused and it amused them all, even Henry.

"Emma kissed me or I should say we shared what we refer to in our realm as True Loves Kiss." Regina informed the Captain coolly.

An instant look of shock, anger and something else that bordered disgust appeared on Hook's face. To believe such a wild confession left the man's mind, he didn't want to believe it. Hurt blue eyes turned to meet green ones that peered back at him in an unpleasant manner. No look of sympathy was found in Emma's eyes. The man had no chance with her, that's what he saw there - sure and true. As much as he hoped her getting her memories back would change the romantic relationship between The Evil Queen and herself it was clear that didn't happen. And the part about Emma and Regina sharing true loves kiss felt like the final straw in his pursuit of Emma.

But when did he ever let anything get in the way of what he wanted? He wouldn't let any of that deter his quest, he just wouldn't let them know anything about that. He wanted Emma like some kind of prized possession from a carnival. It wasn't true love or some kind of romantic pursuit, it was anything but that. He was purely selfish in his quest for Emma but he had no idea it was a fruitless task. Emma would never love him. Ever.

"What's the story then, Hook? Everyone's back in Storybrooke and my parents are in trouble. You got anything else?"

The man rolled his neck trying to sooth the stress found there before he muttered, "That is all I know. I received a note and vile of memory potion for you. I assumed it had come from your parents since the note dealt heavily with them being in grave danger."

Regina stepped in with a wave of her hand, "Wait, you don't know for sure if this whole plan of rescue came from Snow and Charming? Have you even been to Storybrooke? For all we know this is some kind of trap."

"No, I haven't. When we returned to The Enchanted Forest Snow White began to have some kind of fit over your absence, your majesty." The man narrowed a look at the woman who shared the tense exchange before he sighed, "She was worried about you and why you hadn't returned with them to your homeland. I didn't want to stay and hear her whine or join their efforts in finding you so I left to find my crew and ship. A year passed and I soon received the note and potion by carrier bird while on The Jolly Roger. Which is why I'm here now. It very well could be a trap but given the royals track record one would assume that the threat on their lives is very real."

Emma and Regina couldn't argue with that but it felt like they were going to the gallows. He wasn't trying to set them up but whoever sent the note and potion could be. Either way, they couldn't ignore it. They had to go and try to survive whatever await for them.

"You two are still together." The man huffed with a childish sneer. The entire time they had been speaking he saw the small 'cute' looks the women gave one another or how they gravitated closer whenever possible. There was barely any room between them as they stood shoulder to shoulder before him and he hated it.

The two women exchanged a small, shy smile before shaking it off. Henry had been silent the whole time but finally spoke with a grin, "Yep, they are."

Hook tried his best not to say anything too unkind to the information especially with the boy standing idly by with a wide smile. The three of them were happy, very much so and it tore the mans heart apart.

"Yes, we are and if I ever so much as catch sight of your lips anywhere near my fiancées again I won't just take your hand." Regina stepped up, The Evil Queen shining through in a delicious way. Her brown eyes turned down towards the mans crotch in silent confirmation as to that being the other body part she'd tear from him. Emma couldn't stop the satisfied grin on her face, a light blush colored her cheeks as she peered down at the concrete beneath her feet. Angry Regina had always been a sexy sight to behold.

No one spoke for what seemed like minutes as Hook gulped loudly. Henry held a wide eyed look but kept a small smile at his mothers way of being protective over Emma.

"We should get going. We have a long drive ahead of us." Emma broke the strained silence. With Regina's wild look from her eyes faded she nodded and opened the door for their son so he could slip into the backseat. Hook went to follow after the boy thinking he had a seat in the car but felt Emma stop him with a hard pull of his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The man reared back and frowned, "Getting in, of course."

Regina held back a smirk when Emma scoffed, "You found your own way to Manhattan you can find your own way back to Storybrooke. This car only chauffeurs the Swan-Mills family." The smirk that threatened to form on Regina's face quickly turned to a soft gaze at the use of 'Swan-Mills family'. Her hand ran up the blondes back in a soothing manner as the blonde peeked over her shoulder at the woman with a crooked grin.

Hook did all he could not to make a gagging sound at the show of affection but the look of distaste on his face ended up going unnoticed on both women's part.

With no other need for explanation Emma tugged the man from her car and took Regina's hand as she led the woman to the passengers side. She opened the door for the brunette and held her hand still as she helped the woman into the old yellow car. Hook stood flabbergasted at the scene before him with a quiet rage beneath the surface. Emma Swan treated Regina Mills, The Evil Queen, with such love and care even with her memories back it stirred a jealous beast in him that felt he should have been the one on the receiving end of Emma's affection.

That wouldn't do.

With a shut of the door, Emma moved to the drivers side and gave the man one last look, "Thank you for your help, Hook. If you don't make it back to Storybrooke I won't think twice of it." And with that, Emma Swan made her way into the car and drove off without a moments hesitation. Hook stood by the curb with a sneer but more so a look of loss. He gathered himself and carried on. If anything he wouldn't be the only one to disagree or have reservations about Emma and Regina's relationship. Surely the majority of Storybrooke will be just as unhappy as he was.

* * *

Emma looked to the woman in the passengers seat, "Do you know how insanely, ridiculously sexy you are when you get all angry-like?"

Regina smiled widely, "Did you enjoy that?"

A strange gurgle of a sound bubbled from Emma's lips as she nodded excitedly.

Henry smiled from the back as he settled in. He watched the two women smile at one another and knew in his heart of hearts that everything would be okay. They'd save his grandparents and Storybrooke and be back to their life in Manhattan in no time. Nothing could stop them.

The two women up front giggled like school girls which made the boy roll his eyes with a small grin. He watched silently as Regina took Emma's right hand and held it tenderly in her lap as they drove back to Maine.

* * *

The drive had been less eventful but that didn't matter. As they approached the Welcome to Storybrooke sign the reality of all that waited hit them hard. Full of nerves Regina reached for Emma's hand after she gave it up some hours back to get some sleep. The two gripped hands as they passed the sign and a wave of power hit them both. Emma slammed on the brakes effectively jarring Henry awake from the backseat and scaring Regina.

"You felt that?" Regina questioned as the blonde nodded.

"Let me guess, that was us getting our magic back?" Emma asked as Regina didn't have to reply with the answer already there. When Regina got her memories back she didn't feel her magic within her. It didn't scare her or upset her, she was fine with not having her magic. But to feel it again made her happier to know she would be able to use it with the impending battle.

Emma gripped the steering wheel with one hand, she peered back at a sleepy eyed Henry who mumbled his being okay. The blonde turned her eyes to the weary brunette at her side and brought her hand to her lips with a soft kiss to her knuckles. A loving look spread over Regina's face as she brought Emma's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss there as well.

"We'll head towards my parents place and go from there." Emma cleared her throat as Regina nodded. "Keep eyes peeled everyone. If you see anything weird...or weirder than the regular weird in Storybrooke point it out."

And with that, they drove on.

* * *

The town was eerily quiet, the dark night upon it and the moon shining down onto the streets helped with along with the dim streetlights. Nothing looked entirely out of the place, just empty. Emma drove the car slowly onto Main Street with clear eyes but started to slow when they drew closer to her old apartment. A strange silence came over the car. Emma's knuckles whitened at the sheer force of grip on the wheel with a watchful eye directed up to a window with lights on. There was movement there but who knew if it was actually David and Mary Margaret.

Regina stared off in a daze with all possible horrible outcomes running through her mind. She had worked hard to redeem herself before Pan's curse along with bettering herself and working towards good; everyone saw it. But with her and Emma's reappearance and newfound relationship all her recent good deeds may very well be long forgotten. The town would no doubt think the real reason behind Emma and Regina being together was because Regina put a spell on her. The brunette shook her head and prayed no one would think such a horrible thing.

"Do you need some more time? We don't have to go in just yet." Emma whispered, she could read the worry on Regina's face like a book.

"No, I'm fine." Regina pushed a smile forth as Henry leaned forward between his two mothers.

"It'll be okay, mom. Me and Ma will be right by your side."

It was such a simple and honest statement that gave Regina the comfort she needed. The woman turned and pressed a kiss to her sons cheek, "I love you, Henry."

The boy bashfully blushed, "Love you too, mom."

Emma watched the two have a moment before Regina leaned over the console and pressed a chaste kiss to the blondes lips. Regina had to ground herself from pushing for more with their son just a few inches from them. The boy jumped back into his seat with a snicker and a playful, "Aww man, not again."

The two women looked to the boy with a narrow but playful glare before they found each others eyes again. Emma ran a thumb down the side of the woman's cheek with a soft, "I love you."

Regina's mouth moved but no words really came out. A barely audible 'I love you' slipped from the woman's lips still full of emotion along with the longing look in her bright brown eyes.

Briefly, their foreheads touched with a content sigh shared between them. They needed just one more moment before letting those from Storybrooke back into their life. It'd be a test but it was one they were ready to face together.

* * *

**I know! I had to stop it there because Emma, Regina and Henry reuniting with Snow, Charming and a few others ended up being a very large chapter. A lot goes on so I had to have a little break before that, plus I needed some more fluff before it gets angsty. Thank you all again, I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another huge thank you to all you amazing people out there reading my story. All I can say is you all rock! Thank you all again! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story.**

**No beta - all mistakes my own.**

**I've caught some of the third season of 'Once' here and there (what little I could stomach because really? what the hell happened to that show?) so I'm not going with the storylines and changing things up. **

**The romantic in me put a few quotes from my favorite romantic movie trilogy. Just a heads up if anyone recognizes them. I tinkered with them in some places. I tried not to go too sappy with the story, which I hope it doesn't come off that way. I like the fluff and that's more of what I'm aiming for with the added drama of everyone else trying to barge in on the world Emma, Regina and Henry created. **

* * *

The minute David opened the door everything slowed down to a complete stop before it all came crashing down. To Regina at least. The brunette stood back as the emotional man grabbed Emma in a loving hug and tugged the pre-teen beside her in as well. He stumbled over his words in wonder at how and why but most of all he held onto them tightly. The scene was sweet enough but Regina felt out of place. The outsider in her felt like an intruder on a sweet family moment until Emma pulled from her fathers embrace and looked to her in such a way that made Regina's heart beat just for her.

All Regina needed was that one look from Emma. Those green eyes spoke volumes to her without Emma uttering a single word. It was strange for the former Evil Queen. She had been so worried and terrified about their return to Storybrooke but one look - one slight, crooked smile from Emma and it was enough. What followed furthered all Regina needed to get through it - Emma's hand.

David looked on astounded and confused to see Emma smile at Regina in such a way he could only think as something he would do for Mary Margaret. But then Emma held out a hand to the woman who had stood by quietly watching father, daughter and grandson hug. He was missing something there but he hadn't the slightest idea. Yet, the silent exchange between Regina and Emma made him think the impossible for a brief second.

But then Regina took Emma's offered hand and the man watched as his daughter gently pulled Regina towards her. Their hands still hand, their fingers laced and Regina next to Emma now as the two women stood tall and proud with their son grinning like his blonde mother would beside them. The impossible seemed very possible to David.

He opened his mouth to ask, to say anything but shut his mouth as Emma smiled, "So, I hear you guys are in life threatening danger. Again."

"Yeah." The man breathlessly replied as his mine put together the sight before him. All the while he had been watching the closeness and the way the three were interacting in such a short amount of time without even really doing so. What David was looking at before him wasn't The Evil Queen, the savior and the truest believer. It was Regina, Emma and Henry but it was also a unified front. More so - a unified family.

"David, who is it?"

A voice called out from inside the apartment, others milled about in the small space but no one had stepped up to see what had taken the man so long to come back from answering the door.

He tried to wrap his head around whatever was going on between his daughter and Regina but it proved hard with how easily the two women leaned against one another. Small looks and nervous glances exchanged between them before their eyes met his wide blue ones.

The man nodded mostly to himself but looked between the two women, "Come in. Please."

With cautious movement the three walked into the apartment to see all eyes on them. A few new faces looked on curiously but the familiar ones gasped and squealed, most likely at seeing Henry and Emma, Regina figured.

Ruby, Archie, Granny, even Leroy hurried up to the three but stopped in their tracks at the sight of Emma and Regina's hands clasped. Mary Margaret pushed through to see what the commotion was and gasped with wide eyes at the sight of her daughter. David moved to his wife's side fast for good reason because it took but a second for her to zero in on what held everyone's shocked eyes. Their fingers laced together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Everyone caught on to the sight but no one uttered a word.

Neal shoved his way to the front at all the commotion to see Emma and Henry. The smile that brightened his face was quickly replaced with a look of confusion the minute he saw those hands held tightly. Henry beamed at the sight of his father but to both women's surprise he stood by his mothers with no intention of moving away from them.

Emma chanced a look to Regina who smiled wearily before she let go of Emma's hand. Wordlessly, the two women stared at one another before Emma understood what Regina meant with those intense brown eyes.

The blonde took a deep breath and turned to see her mother staring at her with wide, slightly horrified eyes.

"You know, we could go into all that's happened and I'm sure we should but there's some big bad after you guys and I'm here to help. Long story short, Hook found us and said everyone was in danger and needed my help." The blonde swallowed her nerves, never one to really make speeches. "_We _are here to help." She looked over at Regina who stood next to Henry with an arm around his shoulder. The boy kept his happy grin but there was a slight tremor of worry behind his hazel eyes.

"What _has_ happened?" Mary Margaret asked in a strange tone, her eyes directed on Emma. "Because obviously something has happened."

"Yeah, why were you holding The Evil Queen's hand?" Leroy bustled with a fold of his arms over his chest. He mumbled to Ruby in a voice that was anything but quiet, "I may be a little drunk but I'm not drunk enough to be imagining The Evil Queen and the savior looking all kinds of cozy together."

At the mention of Regina's old moniker a fire lit up in the blonde as she snapped, "You can stop it right there with that shit. She has a name and it's Regina." The blonde licked her lips and met everyone's eyes in that small room before she noted, "A lot has changed and all I'm gonna say right now is this - if anyone speaks out of turn to Regina or says something out of line to her - you'll have to deal with me."

In that over the top Snow White way, Mary Margaret clasped a hand over her mouth with an overly exaggerated gasp. Emma sighed but frowned once she noticed how Mary Margaret looked slightly different.

"Are you pregnant, Mary Margaret?"

Eyes that mirrored her own rolled in the back of Mary Margaret's head as she moved to a dead faint but met David's waiting arms. Gasps echoed in the apartment as Emma ran her hands through her long blonde hair.

The drama of fairytale characters.

* * *

All huddled around the pregnant woman still unconscious on the couch while Emma, Henry and Regina lingered in the back. The two women exchanged sheepish grins before a hesitant Tinkerbell inched closer to them.

"Hello Regina." The small blonde smiled cautiously before she nodded to the taller blonde, "Emma." Her eyes trailed to Henry who waved awkwardly so but she smiled in return.

"Tinkerbell." Regina nodded, the only person to approach the odd couple looked strangely at the regal woman before her eyes strayed to a strange man who had been hovering in the apartment. Emma followed the woman's eyes to see the man with his caveman brow and utter look of constant constipation before returning their gazes back to one another.

"You two are...together." The fairy stated delicately as Neal shuffled towards them at hearing the subject at hand.

"Hey dad." Henry stepped up to the awkward man who grabbed the kid in a hug and ruffled his hair. Father and son shared a moment while Emma and Regina watched with small smiles. Regina wasn't intimidated or worried by Neal, in the beginning when Neal showed up she had been but now...there's no need for it. She knows that and recognizes it.

"We are." Emma answered the woman with a happy smile. Her green eyes fluttered from the fairy to her ex to find Neal looking on with no judgment.

"Guess it kind of makes sense." The man huffed with an awkward shrug and laugh. Of course, Neal wouldn't really care one way or the other. The past year must have made it easy for him to get past the whole forcing a family with Emma and Henry. The man ran a hand through his sons hair as he looked between the mother of his son and the woman who raised his son, "You two always kind of had this thing whenever you guys were around each other...I don't know...I guess it was..."

"Chemistry?" Regina offered with a small smile.

Neal looked off thoughtfully a moment thinking back to the handful of times Emma and Regina interacted with one another that he saw and nodded. He scratched his head, "Yeah, chemistry." But it wasn't just that. Sure, he liked seeing Emma happy and it would have been nice to explore that with her himself but she was happy. She had a connection with this woman who no one would have thought possible. That's what it was - it wasn't just chemistry or attraction because lord knows the two were attracted to each other. Those smoldering looks and intense gazes didn't go unnoticed, even Tink could attest to that but it was a connection between Emma and Regina. It wasn't just because of Henry it was more and Neal understood that. He was probably the only one that could, strangely enough.

"You're happy." Tinkerbell noted with a curious gaze. She looked between the two women who shared a shy smile before they both nodded. A slow smile brimmed on Tink's face as she honestly said, "That's wonderful." But Emma caught the fairies eyes trail back to the stranger who clutched at his crossbow like he was trying to make up for something he was lacking. Strange.

"And married?" Neal stuttered a little too surprisingly. The pitch of his voice caught others attention in the room, even a weary Mary Margaret slowly coming to.

"What?" David snapped, his head whirled around as Regina peered down at the ring on her finger which everyone finally noticed.

"Technically, not yet." Emma answered quickly. "We're engaged."

"What?" Mary Margaret spoke up. She pushed to a sitting position to look at her daughter and Regina, she noticed the beautiful ring on Regina's left hand and felt faint again. But instead, anger began to boil in the hormonal pregnant woman. "What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? What happened? Why is Regina with you?"

"I hardly think this is a conversation to have with half of Storybrooke around but cliff notes version?" Emma huffed, she stared at all the wondering eyes before she settled on Regina's with a small smile. "Pan's curse screwed up. Regina didn't do this. Somehow, someway she ended up with us in Manhattan with fake memories of us being together for over ten years. We've been living together for the past year with normal jobs, a normal life and a healthy, loving relationship." The blonde hesitated a moment before she met her mothers shocked gaze, "It's been pretty damn great."

"So, it's the curse? The reason all of this happened. It's not real." Mary Margaret pushed herself from her seated position and moved towards her daughter. "It's all fake. None of it's real so you two can stop with the charade."

Regina sighed sadly but looked around to the other people in the room to see that they actually saw it differently than Mary Margaret. They understood, they weren't okay with it obviously but they could see it wasn't some kind of spell or something forced between Emma and Regina. It was real. Everyone accepting it wouldn't be easy but at least them seeing that it wasn't a ruse or pushed upon Emma helped. The only problem was Mary Margaret and a stunned David. His blue eyes showed confusion but he wasn't in a state of denial like his wife.

"It's not a charade." Emma urged gently. "Look, I get this is a lot for you to take in but this really isn't the time or place to have this conversation with everyone watching."

Mary Margaret shook her head, she didn't want to believe any of it and maybe if she wasn't so hormonal from her pregnancy she would have thought a little clearer about it all but she was too far gone in her rant.

"You did this." The pregnant woman zeroed in on Regina. The older woman reared back, a slight look of sadness crossed her beautiful face as she watched Mary Margaret approach her. "You've always wanted to ruin me - to destroy everything of mine and apparently that includes Emma. Whatever you've done undo it! If you want to hurt me then hurt me but don't include Emma. Leave her out of this. It's always been about me so leave it at that."

Old Regina would have tore into Mary Margaret and left her in pieces in every way possible but not this time. No, Regina stared into those wild, hurt eyes of her old foe and pitied her. Regina wanted to believe her and Mary Margaret had broke new ground together but that wasn't so. Not now, that much was true.

Everyone waited for Regina to attack, to show her fangs and dig her claws into the smaller woman but it never happened. All watched in surprise as the woman slowly stepped back and shook her head. It wasn't worth it.

Emma stepped between them and stood tall with a protective stance in front of her love, her green eyes narrowed on her mother, "Not everything is about you, Mary Margaret. I know you don't believe it but this isn't about you or Regina trying to destroy you through me." Regina set a gentle hand to the blondes back, it was enough to sooth the fire in the blonde and everyone saw it.

"I didn't want to come back." Emma laughed mirthlessly, "I was happy, we've been happy and I didn't want to leave that but you're family - we're all family and it's the right thing to do. Everyone here is in trouble and help was needed. So we're here."

Mary Margaret deflated as did David. The two shared a look as everyone watching looked on in wonder and shock but it was Emma's final words that really shocked them.

"Regina said that. She said that we're all family and it's the right thing to do." The blonde looked back to her fiancée who showed a sweet smile to her. "I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for Regina."

Emma looked to Granny, "Is there any vacancies at the bed and breakfast?"

The older woman nodded.

"Can you help us out with that?"

The older woman nodded once more.

Emma thanked her silently before ushering Regina and Henry towards the door, "It's been a long day and this whole exchange has proved exhausting. We're here to help with whatever we can. If you want our help we'll be at the B and B." One last look to her parents and the Swan-Mills family left with a trailing Granny.

It could have gone worse.

* * *

They settled into neighboring rooms, one for Henry and the other for Emma and Regina. The door between the rooms was open while Regina walked Emma through putting up a protection spell over their rooms. Both women were rusty at the use of their magic but got it done before getting Henry settled into his room. They had talked about where they would stay on their drive back, the mention of Regina's old home came up but it felt wrong. Like it was digging into the past and taking steps back from their new life. Neither wanted to stay there and decided upon Granny's.

Emma shut the shared door to Henry's room to find Regina on their bed with a soft look.

"He's asleep."

Regina nodded and settled against the headboard of the bed while Emma slipped next to her with the exact position. The two locked eyes as Regina whispered, "Are you alright, my love?"

Emma reached out to brush a few strands of hair from Regina's face, "I am. Honestly, it could have gone worse. I knew Mary Margaret would be the hard sell but she just needs time."

"Yes, I think she is dealing with other issues and her daughter showing up with her arch nemesis in love and engaged was a bit of a shock to her." Regina smiled tenderly as Emma laughed with a shrug.

"Guess so. She just needs some time. I'm not saying it'll be perfect and you two will be best of friends but it'll be okay."

"It will." Regina agreed.

Emma stated with a sigh, "She's pregnant."

"Mmm, very." Regina nodded. The thought of Mary Margaret waddling towards them heavily pregnant was slightly entertaining. "How are you handling that new piece of information?"

The blonde snorted and shrugged, "Doesn't really surprise me but I get it."

"Emma." Regina pressed softly. She knew it might bother the woman but was unsure.

"It doesn't bother me. She's still my mom and David is still my dad." Emma moved closer to the brunette who turned on her side to meet those green eyes, "And I'm going to have a little brother or sister. Henry will have a very, very young Uncle or Aunt." The blonde laughed a little too loudly at the absurdity of it all, "That's just my life. Fairytales and all."

Regina smiled sensing Emma's ease at the thought of having a sibling. She leaned closer to the blonde and whispered, "And you're engaged to The Evil Queen, don't forget that."

The blonde looked closely into those brown eyes before she reached her pointer finger out and urged the woman closer. "Come here."

Regina frowned but stayed still as Emma smiled and tried again, "Come here. I want to tell you something. A secret."

The brunette arched a curious eyebrow and leaned closer to Emma's face only to have the blonde use her pointer finger to curl under the woman's chin and pull her closer so their lips touched gently. Regina smiled into the kiss as Emma pressed on and moved her lips delicately over Regina's a moment more before she murmured, "I'm engaged to Regina Mills. The most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and loving. Who happens to have been The Evil Queen in the past but I love that part and every single part of her. All of her."

Regina giggled, "You're such a dork."

"You love it."

The brunette nodded, "I do, very much so."

"You want to know a real secret?" Emma asked with a bright smile. Regina laughed but played along with a nod as the blonde sat up, she took Regina's hands and ran her thumbs over the soft skin found there. "I think of it like this...I mean, my mind has been racing and going crazy since getting my memories back but I think of it like this."

Regina looked on with a curious look in her eyes as Emma smiled, "As much as I try to sift through it all and slightly dwell on it - at the beginning when I got my memories mind you - I came up with this thought. A weird one where I don't even know where it came from but if somebody gave me the choice then and right now, of to never see you again or to marry you, alright, I would marry you. Hands down, no question. That's what I was thinking the moment I saw you in our bedroom looking so damn breathtakingly beautiful in every way and that says a lot to me about how I feel about you. Maybe that's a lot of romantic bullshit, but people have gotten married for a lot less."

That was so Emma and Regina melted at the simplicity of the words. Yes, it was romantic bullshit but it was them. It was what they were now to each other and Regina absolutely loved Emma for it.

"After I lost Daniel love was foreign to me and I changed into something I hated. I thought it was something I wanted and needed but it wasn't. And I grew cynical and so incredibly cruel. The concept of love and finding someone to love and love me was absurd. The idea that we can only be complete with another person to me was evil and I only wanted to cause others pain." Regina swallowed hard, Emma laced their fingers and listened intently, "I wanted to destroy Snow and everyone else's happiness. But with what's happened between you and I..." The brunette chuckled, her cheeks grew a deep red as Emma smiled at the bashfulness of the woman. Oddly enough, in their fake memories and their past year together Daniel had been intertwined into the fake life. His death had a huge impact on Regina in her fake memories as well but not to the point of cursing people. The past year Daniel had been brought up once or twice but nothing intimidating to Emma. She understood he meant the world to Regina and always will but Emma was her present and future. Non-fake memories Emma knew about Daniel but not everything. It was something she always wanted to know more of but never pushed.

"If there's any kind of magic in this world, not the world I'm from but _this_ world... it must be in the attempt of understanding someone, sharing something. I know it's almost impossible to succeed but who cares, really? The answer must be in the attempt and that's what we've done with success. What I've done with you and this past year and it's the most complete and utterly satisfying thing to me. Henry filled a hole inside of me when I adopted him and then you came along and we experienced all of these great things together this past year and I..." Regina trailed off, tears grew in her eyes as she held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hold back the stirring emotions.

"You are what I've wanted and needed all along. You and Henry." Regina whispered so quietly. The blonde pulled the woman close and held onto her tight, never wanting to let her go as Regina buried her face into the blondes neck. A muffled 'I love you' slipped from the brunette as Emma replied the same sentiment. Though, she whispered it again and again. And once more for good measure before she told the brunette, "You and Henry are my world."

"This is real life. It's not perfect but it's real. And it's us." Emma said into the woman's hair, they held onto each other as Regina melted into the woman's embrace. The two adjusted in each others arms and against the headboard to fit more comfortably. Regina laid the side of her head on Emma's shoulder and breathed lightly against the woman's neck.

"It won't always be easy." Regina stated and Emma laughed. She agreed with her on that. Life was never easy to begin with but being with someone you love and who you want to make it work with makes it a little easier. The reappearance in Storybrooke, their judgmental gazes and harsh looks from some of the townsfolk they ran into pushed Emma to make Regina realize she wasn't running. She wasn't going anywhere. Mary Margaret's harsh words weren't going to deter Emma from loving Regina.

"No, it won't but I want you to know I'm in this for the long haul. You, me and the kid." Emma stared down to see Regina looking up at her with tear stained cheeks. The slight tug of a smile on those beautiful, full lips made Emma whisper, "I am giving you my whole life, okay? I got nothing larger to give and I'm not giving it to anybody else. I don't want to give it to anyone else. If you're looking for permission to disqualify me I'm not gonna give it to you. Okay? I love you. And I'm not in conflict about it."

The tears slipped from Regina's eyes again as a blissfully beautiful grin broke out on her face. Emma watched the woman lean up and capture her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss. The light smack of their lips echoed in the room as Emma's hands tangled in those brown locks of hair. She felt Regina's hands clasp at her cheeks as their lips moved quickly together. Light smiles on their lips and love in their hearts would not break this moment.

"Emma Swan, you romantic idiot."

The blonde chuckled and pressed another kiss to those amazing lips, "All for you, my Queen."

They kissed lightly, lost in the moment. No want to let it end as they held onto one another.

"You have me, you know that, right?" Regina questioned against the blondes lips as Emma nodded with her eyes shut still.

"I do. I know that."

"You have all of me." Regina watched Emma open her eyes, she brushed her thumb over Emma's bottom lip, "_Siempre y para siempre_."

Emma loved hearing Regina speak that Spanish. With a lick of her lips, Emma said, "_Siempre y para siempre._"

A knock at their door broke their moment. They passed a look to one another before Emma slipped from her hold on Regina and the bed to open the door cautiously to find a shy looking David.

Regina sat up in the bed to meet his eyes as he looked between the two women. He had his hands in his pockets like Emma would and asked quietly, "Could I talk to you two? If that's okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

**You all seriously rock! Thank you so much for the comments and alerts! the previous chapter and this one was huge so I wanted to break it up but since all of you are the best I wanted to post this part sooner. Thank you again!**

**LadyDeath14 - I watched TVD during the first season but couldn't get into it. I've heard The Originals is pretty good but haven't checked it out. The 'Always and Forever' comes from an earlier show on the CW or back then it was the WB, I think. Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill always said it to each other. It always stuck with me. Thank you for reading!**

**bariz - You are so very right about the 'Before' trilogy quotes! I purposely didn't put the name of where the few quotes came from in wonder if anyone would recognize it. And you did! That's awesome! I love those movies and the love story between Jesse and Celine. One of the all time best. Thank you for reading!**

**As always, no beta - all mistakes my own.**

**Thank you all again for the comments and feedback, it's so crazy to see so many people enjoy this story!**

* * *

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The man stated with a nervous cough as he moved inside the large room. Regina moved from the bed towards the couch as Emma took a seat next to her.

David lingered a moment more before he sat on the love seat across from the couple.

"No, not at all, David." Regina smiled at the man. The air about him gave her the impression it wasn't a bad thing with him being there. He was careful with what he said and how he handled himself but it was almost like he was silently waving a white flag of truce which Regina took without question.

"I just wanted to apologize for Mary Margaret's behavior but to also...maybe hear more about what's gone on the past year for you two and Henry." The man smiled nervously at his daughter before he scratched his chin, "If that's alright."

Emma couldn't hide her warm smile as she nodded. Regina knew David meant well enough and upon their return her fingers had been crossed that he would have been more receptive to their relationship. Apparently, she was right in that hope.

"A lot has gone on for us, as well." David noted, he looked to Regina, "When we returned to The Enchanted Forest Mary Margaret was the first to notice you missing. She...well she was a nervous wreck. She thought the worst. That something terrible happened to you and before anything else could be said or done we were searching for you all over the land. She didn't want to give up and she...we never did. Even when we returned to Storybrooke a month ago she searched the town inside out for you figuring you must have somehow been stuck here. But apparently that wasn't the case."

"No, it wasn't." Regina murmured, to hear her presence had been missed especially on Mary Margaret's part surprised the hell out of the woman. Emma sat back just as stunned.

"Her emotions are all over the place. Seeing both of you again - together, no less - it was something none of us really expected. We never thought we'd see you again." David looked to Emma who smiled sadly at her father, his eyes turned to Regina, "The issues between my wife and you may always be there but I know she still cares very deeply for you. You two made improvements in something vaguely like a friendship before Pan cast the curse. Losing Emma and Henry was one thing but the thought of losing what you two had worked on and you truly effected my wife."

Regina was overwhelmed with emotion. Perhaps she was right in the new ground her and Mary Margaret had made but now, things may be back to where they were. Through the years, Regina's hate towards Snow had been...difficult. She cared for the young girl she saved all those years ago and the care she felt for that young girl always stayed with her as much as she didn't want to admit.

"She needs some time. It's a lot for her to process and with the pregnancy she's been a bit of a wild card." The man chuckled lightly, his eyes met Emma's, the mention of the pregnancy made Emma shift in her spot. "It wasn't planned. A surprise but...I...how..." David, sounding just like Emma would, stumbled over his words as he stared at his daughter.

"It's great news. Crazy to think I'm going to have a little brother or sister but it's great nonetheless." Emma replied with a firm nod. The slight smile on her lips confirmed her statement. David eased a deep sigh of relief. It had worried him the minute Emma came back into their life, he didn't want her to think she was being replaced and really, she didn't.

Regina took Emma's hand silently as the two women laced their fingers in a show of strength and love. The blonde gripped a little tighter than she should have but relished the feel of Regina's warm hand in hers. As much as she was okay with the whole pregnancy conversation Emma really didn't want to get more into it. There were more important issues at hand.

"So, what kind of trouble are you all in?"

David huffed, clearly irritated at whatever was threatening them. The man leaned back into the love seat, his hands rubbed his jeans, "Her name is Zelena and she's been in Storybrooke acting like we are all the best of friends. The past month though we've had no memory of how we got back here or what happened to us in the past year, not up until a couple nights ago though. So, that's changed and she's gone into hiding since she was the cause of it all but she's here in town somewhere."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma who shared the curious look. David didn't understand it was because of the memories coming back to them a couple days ago, the same time as Henry and Regina got their memories back.

"Who is Zelena then?"

"Zelena, she's a powerful witch from Oz, who..." David started but was stopped by Emma.

"Whoa, wait. Oz? Like The Wizard of Oz? Yellow brick road? I'm going to get you my pretty?"

Regina knew the references and so did David. The man nodded as he turned his gaze to the brunette, "She has it out for you Regina. All of this was just to find a way to you. We don't know why or what you've done to her but she cursed us back here. She knew you weren't back in The Enchanted Forest but she knew about Storybrooke where she figured you were."

The brunette furrowed her brow, she looked utterly confused. David narrowed his eyes at the confused woman, "You have no idea who she is."

"Not in the slightest. I've never been to Oz or even met anyone from there. This Zelena is someone I've never heard of, let alone met. Unless she's going by a different name." Regina spoke the truth, she looked to Emma intently who knew the woman wasn't lying. David knew Regina was being honest.

"She'd be hard to miss. Well, here she's different but back home she was...green. All over. Green skin - all over her." He gestured with his hands.

Emma scoffed in shock, "No shit. Like The Wicked Witch of the West green?"

David nodded but Regina held a look of unknowing still. "We found her in your castle, Regina. She claimed it as hers before she threatened us to bring you to her but then she figured out we really couldn't do that since you weren't in our realm. She went on a rampage in The Enchanted Forest until she came up with the new curse. She's powerful and completely insane."

The man waited for Regina to erupt with anger at hearing _her _castle had been commandeered but nothing came from it. The brunette sat back with an impassive look before she curled up closer to the blonde beside her. The curious smile David felt grow on his lips remained there for some minutes.

"You said you had no memory of anything in the last year up until a couple nights ago?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes, it was strange. Probably around 10:00 at night or so it all came back to us like flood gates being released. As if something broke Zelena's curse but we haven't the faintest clue how that happened.."

The two women exchanged a look already knowing the answer to that riddle. Regina knew curses and found it odd to even think that her and Emma's true love kiss could break a curse they weren't even apart of. It was the only explanation though.

Emma mumbled, "Yeah, that is weird." She noticed a sly look on the brunettes face. True love's kiss may be too much on the guy so soon. He was just warming up to the idea of Emma and Regina.

"You said Hook came to Manhattan with a memory potion and note to bring you back to Storybrooke?" David changed the topic, a little worried about Hook's role in the whole scheme of things.

"Yes and now I'm wondering who exactly sent him to find us. I take it, it wasn't you or Mary Margaret." Regina noted, she caught an unhappy look in those green eyes which was shared with David's bright blue ones. David shook his head, he had no idea.

"Zelena could have very well sent him. She could have found out about our situation in Manhattan and got Hook involved. We really don't know how much she knows about us." Emma said what was on everyone's mind. "Or a bird really did send it to him with good intentions behind it thinking it really was from someone who wasn't a green faced witch. He may or may not be helping her. We can't be sure but he can't be trusted."

"If he returns to Storybrooke we'll handle him but for now we should just worry about this Zelena character." Regina stated with a growl to which David nodded all too happily.

"But uh...before we get to that...could we maybe discuss..." David adjusted his shirt collar, he smiled like shy school boy as he gestured between the two women.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked the man who blushed awkwardly.

"You two were given false memories of a life together for ten years." He stated gently as they both nodded. "And continued to stay together for the past year." Again, they nodded as he scratched his chin, it was funny to see because it was a mannerism Emma did when she was confused or in deep thought. Regina adored the gesture but only on Emma.

"What's life been like for you two?"

With hands still together both women looked to one another before Emma said, "It's been great. I mean, we have these lives that are...for me at least, everything I've ever wanted." A tight grasp from Regina's hand made the blonde note the brunette felt the same. "I'm a cop and I love it. Regina's a high school history teacher and she's so damn good at it."

"I love it. It's the most fulfilling life I've ever lived." Regina gushed a little too happily. The sight made David smile in astonishment. "And I'm madly in love with your daughter." Regina spoke softly as the man faintly smiled at the soft brown eyes speaking volumes to him. He didn't need her to say that, he could see it so honestly in the way she looked at Emma.

"We have this great apartment, Henry's happy - getting straight A's in school and we're..."

"A family." David finished Emma's sentence.

Regina smiled to the blonde who looked to the ground momentarily before she murmured, "Yeah, we are. The past year we've made a lifetime of memories together. The fake ones are passing thoughts. With the amount of real memories we've made together there's nothing else but the present for us."

"And the future." Regina noted softly.

The man looked between the loves struck women with one clear thought - it was real. Nothing but truth, respect and love shined in their eyes for one another and as jarring as it was to see he couldn't help but feel happy that Emma had found such a thing. True, it was with Regina, of all people, but this Regina before him reminded him of the young, innocent Regina Mary Margaret spoke of when they first met. There was no hate or malice in those big brown eyes and it amazed David to witness such a calm and tender Regina.

Emma grinned, "And the future. Yes."

"Regina, could you give Emma and me a few minutes?"

The brunette let go of Emma's hand, "I'll go check on Henry." The blonde nodded and watched the woman enter the room next door. It wasn't until Regina disappeared behind the door that she looked back at David across from her. The entire time he watched the way Emma's eyes followed the regal woman move elegantly out of the room with the clear look of love.

"Mary Margaret always told me about the young woman that saved her all those years ago. A kind, good hearted, sweet woman who spoke so strongly about love and all the good things that came with it." David spoke softly as Emma leaned her elbows on her knees. She listened intently with a smile as the man looked back at the closed door, "I never really believed that person existed in Regina. I never saw that side of her but that was the woman Mary Margaret met and adored for so long before it all went wrong. She still remembers and loves that part of Regina, I know she does and I'm more than certain that's the woman I'm seeing now."

"She's not changed or different from the curse. It's her, she's always been there. She's Regina without The Evil Queen at her back. Underneath all of the pain and that hard exterior was the woman you see now. I think about the past year and I see this loving, funny, brilliant woman that was always there but just...lost. With Pan's curse and the false memories we were able to let go of all our pain and the suffering and live together happily and fall in love. No dark past at our backs or weighing us down." Emma spoke with such a smile David felt himself mirror the same look.

"Do you know how funny that woman is? She's always been sassy and witty but the woman has a sense of humor that keeps me on my toes and a smile on my face daily. And when she smiles? Oh my god. That huge smile and that adorable laugh. The most breathtaking sight I've ever seen." Emma blurted out with a bright smile. David sat back with his own smile at seeing his daughter so happy. He could go deeper into the idea of it being because of The Evil Queen but he was slowly beginning to realize it was because of Regina Mills, not The Evil Queen. It was the real woman behind the mask that made his daughter impossibly happy.

"Did you know she can sing? I mean, she has this voice that is so damn beautiful. We've had these date nights in the past year and sometimes we go to this old run down karaoke bar and she gets up on that small stage and sings her heart out. Watching her up there sing to Blondie, usually, she loves Blondie but when she belts out 'Dreaming' her go-to song and strut on that stage...it's the best thing in the world to me." Emma blushed like a fool as she laughed. "We've done all these different things together this past year and it's...it's what I've always wanted. I think after Neal and a run of bad short-term relationships but really because of Neal, I gave up on the idea of love or being in love. But then I think of what's happened between me and Regina and..." Emma sighed with a bright smile, her mind going back to a certain moment just some months ago. "...we dressed up as Batman and Robin this past Halloween."

David let out a loud amused laugh as Emma joined in with him. He asked in between the fits of giggling, "Who was Batman?"

"Who do you think? Me." Emma jutted her chin out with a strong look. "Henry wanted to be Superman so we did a whole superhero thing. And Regina wore this little number...a very feminine looking Robin outfit. It..." The woman chuckled hotly with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Well, it was very fitting."

"No need for details, Emma." The man held up a hand with a pointed smile.

"If that's not love then I don't know what is. I dressed up in this goofy Batman outfit, like Adam West's kind and she dressed up in that sexy Robin outfit and we loved it. Even Henry loved it! It wasn't like pulling teeth, it was something we wanted to do and it was such a couple-like thing and I love that. I loved that we did that and it's one of many things we've done together. We've built this whole life together in one year and I...I don't want to let go of that or her. I don't want to lose her." Emma trailed off, she dropped her head with a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling and sound like..."

"You sound like you're in love." David noted gently with a tender smile. "You are in love."

"I am." Emma nodded with a firm smile. "I'm in love with Regina."

David let it sink in, finally hearing Emma say the obvious but to see the truth written all over her face and the simple words made the man realize so much. His daughter was happy and in love because of his once arch nemesis. But that was the past. As Emma and Regina said, all that matters was the present and future now.

"You're happy."

Emma nodded, tears welled in her eyes as she whispered, "Yeah, I am."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you. Your mother and I both want that for you."

The blonde dropped her gaze to her hands rubbing at her knees, a slight tear of happiness trickled down her cheek but she brushed it away before she returned her fathers gaze.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Emma. I see the change in Regina and I'm beginning to understand why your mother held onto the memory of the Regina she first met. I think your mother needs some time to process all of this but she'll understand. It's just a lot to take but...I'm so happy to know you've found something so...so real and true with another person. It is a surprise it's Regina but...oddly enough it makes sense that the savior is the one to give The Evil Queen her happiness."

Emma gave the man a narrowed look, slightly playful but still very meaningful. He understood and held up his hands, "Regina. Her name is Regina." The blonde nodded and fell back into the couch with a grunt.

"You know, there's also something else I should tell you about the whole happiness thing between me and Regina." Emma scratched her head with a sheepish grin as the man frowned.

"What's that?"

* * *

"You told him about the kiss?"

Emma settled under the sheets of the bed as she patted the spot next to her. Regina pulled on one of Emma's old t-shirts before she slipped under the sheets. The two rolled onto their sides and stared at one another in the darkened room with the moonlight pouring in upon them.

"Yeah, he kind of got this look that made me think his brain short circuited momentarily. There was already so much I told him and that on top of it may have been too much but he was understanding of everything else."

"What did he say?"

After Emma had spilled the beans about her and Regina having true love, David ended up leaving shortly after. The man didn't say much when he said goodbye to Regina but ended up giving her a long hug. It was strange but also comforting.

"Nothing really. He just nodded with this goofy smile. Mumbled something about true love running in the family and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. I think he was just letting it sink in but he said he was going to talk to Mary Margaret. We should give her some time and space but he said he'd talk to her." Emma reached out to brush some fallen hair from Regina's face as she spoke. The brunette leaned into the touch and smiled.

"He was surprisingly okay with everything. He took it well but I kind of thought he would." Emma whispered, her feet brushed up against Regina's causing the brunette to laugh lightly. "What do you think about my - Mary Margaret looking for you and all that?"

Regina blinked open her eyes and stared into the light green pools swirling before her, "I don't think it's a bad thing. It gives me hope that her and I were at a very different place before the curse - a good place. But with everything going on there may have been some steps away from that place. Hearing that she insisted on looking for me makes me...it made me happy to hear. That she cared."

"That she _cares_ about you. Present tense." Emma whispered as the brunette nodded, her eyes fluttered as she moved closer to the blonde who slipped an arm around the smaller woman's back to tug her closer. They always seemed to fall asleep like this. Not all the time but most. Regina loved falling asleep with Emma right there staring back at her, she couldn't explain why but she loved it.

"Yes."

"I think she's always cared about you, Regina. And I don't think I'm wrong in assuming you've always cared about her in your own way even through all the bad."

Regina paused, she thought on Emma's words but knew the woman was correct in her assumption, "I think you may be right, my love."

The two grew silent a moment more before Regina questioned, "Breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?"

The blonde murmured an agreement, "I'm going with David and Robin Hood...man, that's weird to say. Robin Hood is here too but uh, we're going to check out this place in the woods where they think Zelena has been staying."

"You're not going without me." Regina sat up suddenly awake. She peered down at the blonde who stared up at her with an amused look. "Don't look at me with that goofy smile, Emma Swan. You're not going without me. This crazy woman wants me for whatever reason. I'm sure she most likely wants to hurt me and that would include something happening to you. So, I'm not letting you out of my sight. We're doing this together, remember? I'm not taking any chances."

"Granny and a bunch of others keep watch over Mary Margaret during the day when groups go out looking for Zelena. The witch had an interest in her for some reason but since they got their memories back she hasn't tried anything with her. Henry can stay with them." Emma smiled up a the brunette who softened and dropped back down to where she had been laying.

"Good. Glad that's settled." The brunette stated smugly.

The blonde chuckled and pulled the brunette close, she buried her face in the older woman's neck taking in her sweet scent. Regina fell easily into the woman's soft touch but wondered what Emma had in mind as she felt a hand slither down to her knee. A light flicker of fingers around the skin of her knee and then she felt it.

"Emma Swan, do not do that."

"Do what?" The blonde asked innocently before her fingers wiggled around the backside of the woman's knee.

Regina huffed playfully, "Emma."

And then the fingers turned into light pinches and playful tickles around her thigh, the one place Regina was incredibly ticklish. A yelp came from the brunette as she playfully wrestled with the smiling blonde under the bed sheets.

"I swear if you don't stop, I will...I'll..." Regina grunted with a smile as the two wrestled playfully in the bed. Emma chuckled but kept up with her light tickling around Regina's knee, small little pinches caused the brunette to yip and wiggle.

"You'll what? Put me in detention?" Emma laughed in a low voice as she felt a slap against her arm.

"I'll bite you, Officer Swan." Regina growled with a predatory look on her face as the blonde tried to hold in a laugh.

"Ooh, assaulting an officer! I can arrest you for that, Ms. Mills." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's lips, the brunette reciprocated but lunged forward to lightly latch onto Emma's bare shoulder with a soft bite.

"Hey! No! No biting! Dammit, now I have to get a rabies shot." The blonde joked but felt another light slap to her arm before Regina pressed a loving kiss to the spot she lightly bit down on.

Regina pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Emma's cheek before she muttered, "Jerk."

"Says the woman who just bit me and keeps slapping me." Another slap to Emma's arm and the blonde laughed deeply.

The two stopped their wriggling around and smiled before joining lips in a soft kiss. Their lips moved in a slow motion before they pulled back and found the others eyes again. The brief break was short lived before Emma moved down to tickle Regina's stomach and behind her knee again, each hand moving in different spots. A fit of laughs broke from Regina's lips as she wiggled around but didn't try to stop the woman. She didn't mind what Emma was doing in the least. She enjoyed it and wriggled around with a bright smile before the two women rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

The bed sheet was twisted around their tangled limbs as the two women laughed. Emma laid exhausted with Regina on top of her, both giggling like school girls. They knew they should be thinking of this Zelena woman and how to deal with her but the time would come for that later. For now, they enjoyed the little things as they always did when they were with each other.


End file.
